Eternally Mine
by NeverBeforeOrAgain
Summary: 2.] Alyson is in Alagaesia but the beauty, mystery, and enchantments of the land do little for her. All she wants is to go back home to her family, but the Queen has other plans. She must stay until they unmask who the Ebrithil Skulbakla is, who could it be? While waiting for the Dragon Master, she explores the secrets hidden in Alagaesia and finds disturbing answers *Sequel*
1. Chapter 1

The sun was unbearable, beating down on my back for the past 3 hours and there were no clouds, no tress for shelter, no shadows to conceal myself in, just the sun. I kept my eyes on the ground, looking at the small patched of grass and dirt to keep my mind from the heat that swelled inside on me. It felt like we had been walking forever, but we had only made camp to sleep three time, that would make this day 5 of our long treck across Alagaesia. I was used to hiking, I loved hiking, but this was nothing close to my pastime; this was just forever walking to the horizon, there were no animals to look at, or trees to rest under, just grass and more grass. I looked up and I saw that I was falling behind the rest of the group, it didn't bother me because I was always behind. Ashley and Collin were walking side by side chatting up at storm while Matthew lead us across the plain.

The first day had been the worst one, Matthew and Collin had fought over who was the lead of the journey; Matthew said his intelligence made him the leader, but Collin argued his strength and skills put him on top. Ashley, of course, backed Collin saying he should lead us, when it came for my opinion I shrugged and said I didn't care. They insisted that I vote so I said Ariana should be the one in charge, everyone ignored me and continued to fight until Quinten silenced them all. He said that Matthew would navigate, but Collin would carry a weapon, and surprisingly that was the end of it. We all walked alone the first day, no one really spoke to anyone else until we set up camp. When the fire was lit, Ashley cuddled up next to Collin, making me want to gag and Matthew retreated to his blanket for sleep. Ariana went with her dragon, Pustrei, to secure that we were safe while Quinten sat staring into the fire. I wanted to talk to him, ask him if he was okay but I fought against my instincts and kept silent.

It has been five days and I still haven't talked to Quinten, I felt like he was mad at me for something but I couldn't decipher what I had done wrong. Granted, he also had been really busy doing his job as escort and keeping us hidden from the people. I remember when we ran into a caravan and we all had to hide while Ariana and Quinten were questioned about their travels. They smiled and laughed, pretending to be on the way to the city for a meeting with old friends, the caravan passed without suspicion and we continued on our way.

I took a sip of my canteen and glanced into the sky, looking past the blinding light of the sun, I saw that two small dots flying above us. _Why are they up so high?,_ I thought right before tripping on a hole in the ground. I spat out the dirt that filled my mouth and stood, no one saw which I was relieved about but also upset me. _How come no one noticed me fall? I could have broke an ankle or something. These people are rude._

The hours blurred together as we continued walking until the cool acceptance of evening fell on us. I smiled as the temperature dropped, graciously accepting the darkness.

"This is where we stop for the night," Matthew said as he put down his small shoulder bag.

"Now? We could easily make it another league before the sun disappears," Collin argued.

"If we do that, we have to set camp in the dark. It's not worth it, Collin. Tomorrow we should reach the egg, then we will be able to turn around and start back to the castle before dark."

I saw the red color rise to Collin's face, he was angry and I thought he would start shouting until Ashley grabbed his hand and led him away to talk to him. I sat on the ground and watch Matthew start the fire chant, it was beautiful the way the ancient language was spoken and how it summoned the power to do such miraculous things. Quinten and Ariana landed, demounted their dragons and came to us.

"Are we stopping for the night?," Ariana asked.

"Yes," was all Matthew replied.

"Very well," she turned and strode back to her yellow dragon. "I'll clear the area."

Quinten nodded and then turned to me," Hey..."

My eyes widened slightly, _Me? Is he talking to me?_ "...Hi."

"Uhm... How you been?"

I chuckled," You should know, I've been with you the last few days."

He smiled," Yeah, I guess you have."

"How is patrol duty going?"

He shrugged," It's not all bad. Ariana is fun, we get along really well and I've known her for years..."

"...But?," I could sense he was unhappy.

"But, I'm in the dark here."

"What?"

"Ariana and me, we have no idea what it is we're this mission is, totally blind about where we are going and why. No clue what we're supposed to be protecting you from," he turned to me, his eyes were wide and I could see a hint of fear.

"The Queen didn't tell you?"

"No. All we were told was to get you there and to get you home, no problems."

"Oh...," I didn't know what to say. _If the Queen didn't tell him what were looking for, she doesn't want people to know. I can't tell him, I need her to send me home._ "Don't you worry, it's just a simple little task, there should be no problems."

"Then why have all of you been so quiet and anxious every night we camp? I know how much Collin has been up the ass of every council member to go on a quest, and no he is disgustingly morbid the entire trip, it doesn't make since," Quinten whispered to me.

"It's... he just has a lot on his plate, I guess." It as really hard for me to avoid question I knew the answer to, Collin was just scared of finding the egg and becoming the Dragon Master, we all were.

"Well, here's another question: Why did none of you bring your dragons? Surely if you had your dragons Ariana and I would not be needed."

"That is true," I said slowly, considering each word. "The Queen thought it was necessary to have stealth, so we were asked to come alone."

Quinten turned away," It just doesn't add up at all."

"Nothing here ever seems to," I said under my breath.

Collin and Ashely returned and sat by Matthew, the all were whispering with their heads together.

"What's that?," Quinten nodded to them.

"How would I know? I'm not in the Rider's Club, the only friend I have on this whole planet is Luna and she's not even here. I'm just...ju-...," my voice caught. I missed her so much, it had been hard to not feel her warm presence lingering in my mind. I had tried to reach out to her, but we were too far from the castle, all I felt was a dead cold connection.

"You must miss her terribly."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I didn't want to cry, so I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, calming my frustrations.

"Come with me," he grabbed my hand and lead me away from the camp. We walked to where Erea lay resting her head on the ground, Quinten stroked her gently. "Erea, I have a favor to ask."

 _"Yes?"_

Quinten did not reply out loud, he must have talked to her through their private link because I stood there in the dark. I glanced behind me to where the rest of the Riders sat behind the fire, Matthew was rifling through his bag while Ashley began cooking, Collin was staring at me. He looked confused and mad that I was talking to Quinten, just like the night of the Ball.

"Are you ever going to explain why Collin hates you so much?," I asked without breaking eye contact with Collin.

Quinten turned to me, then Collin," Uhm... this is not the time for that story."

 _"It is done,"_ Erea said softly.

"Excellent!," Quinten turned to me," You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Oh, believe me, you're ready," He took my hand in his again and placed it on Erea's nose. "Ready Erea?"

 _"Yes."_

"Alright, Alyson... go ahead," Quinten smiled brightly at me.

"Uhm... What am I supposed to be doing?," I smiled nervously.

" _ALYSON!? ALSYON, IS THAT YOU?!,"_ a happy loud voice pierced my mind. My warm fuzy feeling returned to me and my head swooned with emotions of excitement.

"Luna!?," my face spread into a smile and I turned to Erea," Luna, is that you!?"

 _"Yes, Acorn! Yes, it is me! Oh how I have missed your voice."_

"Oh my god, Luna!," I couldn't help my emotions now, tears of joy fell down my cheeks. "I've missed you so much."

" _And I you, my Rider. Being here without you is dull, but I have taken up so training. I hope to learn to breath fire before you return."_

"That's wonderful, Luna. I can't believe that I'm going to miss that. There is nothing here, just grass and dirt and us."

 _"I will miss out on the adventure you are having, I long to be there with you."_

"I know, I wish you were here too, I would actually be having fun. I shouldn't be long now, Matthew says we reach the e-...," my eyes shifted to Quinten who was staring at me with a look I could not read. "We turn around tomorrow," I corrected myself.

 _"That is news worth shouting!"_

"I cant wait to see you, then we can go home."

 _"The council has not spoken to me on the matter, but I believe our chances are high!"_

"That's great, Luna!"

 _"Soon, my acorn... soon we will be with each other and soon we will be gone."_

"I'm sorry, Alyson, but this connection drains Erea's strength, you have to wrap it up soon," Quinten leaned over to me.

I nodded," I'll see you soon, Luna. Really soon."

" _Goodbye my Rider,"_ and with those final words, all reminders of her vanished. I felt just as cold and alone as I had before _, how did I ever live without her warmth?_

"Are you okay?," Quinten asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

I nodded," Thank you."

"It's no big deal, but you're welcome."

Without hesitation I leaned into him and wrapped him tightly in my arms, resting my head on his chest. At first, I knew he was startled, but then he hugged me back.

"Thank you," I whispered again.

Even if he heard me, he said nothing which was just as well, I appreciated his effort to help me. I broke the hug and smiled, turned to camp and began walking tot the crackling fire. It had grown colder in the last few minutes, which was not unusually, the temperature here was so unpredictable. I sat in front of the fire, my mood has spiked; the once grueling, unbearable day had now became a day to remember.

I ate my food quietly while everyone else made conversation, I studied how Collin and Quinten reacted to each other which was quite similar. Every time Collin spoke, I saw Quinten give a small eye roll and when Quinten talked Collin refused to even look at him. _What could have happened between them?_

Later as I tried to drift to sleep, it was nearly impossible as I buzzed with energy. _We are so close to the egg, to finishing this stupid journey. I am so close to going home!_ The cold whipped around the camp, I drew my blanket closer but it did little to shield me from the wind's harsh bite. I was the only one; Collin and Ashely had each other to keep warm, Matthew had some spell that he used for protection, and Quinten and Ariana had Erea and Pustrei to give them heat. Seeing Erea and Pustrei, my heart throbbed, I was missing my own dragon and even though I had gotten to hear her voice, it only made me miss that much more.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken by being slightly shaken mixed with my name being whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes slowly, refusing to believe it was dawn. There was no way I had the energy to walk anymore, they could just come pick me up right here on their way back.

"Alyson! Alyson!," I was shook with more vigor and my eyes opened to see Collin was above me.

"What?," I snapped angrily at him.

He drew back at my harsh tone," Shhh!," he covered my mouth and glanced over his shoulder.

 _Oh no! Something must have happened!? We're being ambushed! Oh god! We were so close!_ I pried Collin's fingers from my lips," What's wrong?!" while looking around from the ambush.

"Shh," he silenced me again, he checked behind him again and then beckoned for me to follow him. I pushed my blanket off and stood but looking around the camp, everyone was gone all that was left was the crackling of the dying fire. Ashley and Matthew were not in their blankets, but looking to my left I saw that Quinten and Ariana were safe and sleeping. I opened my mouth to question for the second time what was going on, but Collin covered my mouth again with his hand. I was going to bite him but he pushed me in front of him and told me to go.

To be honest, I was scared shitless, I thought they were going to kill me or something like in a weird cult sort of way. I didn't have any weapons, but even if I did it wouldn't do any good. All of them know magic and Collin is apparently one of the best warriors, so basically I was already dead.

I saw 2 figures standing a few yards away and I knew it was Ashley and Matthew, I closed my eyes and prayed for my family and for Luna. A tear slid down my face, because if I died, she would die too; a dragon cannot live without it's rider.

I opened my eyes and there they were, three dark shadows against the night huddled into a small circle. Out of all ways to go, this was it? I was slightly unimpressed, but complaining would do nothing.

"Okay, all here. Did you tell her," the large dark shaped to the smaller one beside him. I knew it was Matthew talking by his deep thick voice and by process of elimination it was Collin he was talking to.

"No, I didn't want to wake anyone."

"Fine. Alyson, we need to tell you the plan for tomorrow," Matthew turned to me.

"Plan? What plan?," I asked while wiping the tear stream off my cheek. I was thankful for the shadows, because I knew they couldn't see my face and that I had been crying. _Don't get too comfy, they could still kill you. Anyone here could, this whole place is crazy._

Ashley huffed impatiently," Tomorrow when we reach the egg, Quinten and Arianna must not know. They can't know why we came. Matthew has a plan to get the egg so they will not see."

"Okay, lay it on me."

Matthew cleared his throat," Tomorrow when we reach the egg, we do not know where it will be whether it be buried or hidden-..."

"Where else would it be? There is nothing here!," I gestured to the emptiness around us. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew Matthew was grimacing at my interruption.

"Yes, it is most likely buried, but this is Tarathi, he was very crafty. When we do reach the spot, Ashley and Collin will begin to fight, knowing Quinten he will try to break it up. That's when Collin will use magic to distract them and attack, Ariana will have to jump in too. While they are all fighting, you and I will find the egg and hid it in my backpack and if we plan it right, no one will ever notice."

I sat silently, _Magic fight? That's the plan. Really? What is someone gets hurt! The Queen won't let me go home!_

"No."

"What?," Ashely hissed.

"No!," I said emphasizing loudly.

"Keep your voice down," Collin grabbed my arm.

"No? What do you mean no?," Matthew asked.

"We can't do that! What is someone were to get seriously injured. The Queen wants no complications, this is a complication, Matthew."

"The Queen wants the egg," he countered," she will not care as long as the wounds are healable."

"What if it takes us longer than the fight find the egg? What if we can't find it at all? There are too many variables here! Quinten is really skilled with magic, he can probably take both Ashley and Collin without blinking! AND THEY HAVE DRAGONS!"

"Hey," Collin sounded offended," You have never seen me in action before. I can take Collin with my eyes closed!"

"And his dragon?," I questioned. "You don't have Razor."

"If magic fails, we go to combat," Ashley stated. "We need the egg and they can't know, if you have a better plan, share."

"Anything would be better than this! We could ask them to turn around by order of the Queen or whatever! That's a thing right? Or fake an injury...," I knew my ideas were shit but I didn't want to watch a fight.

"No offense, Alyson, but those would never work. Ariana and Quinten would see right through anything, except for this," Matthew said. " They would never expect Ashley and Collin to fight, never. It's fool proof and Collin won't hurt Quinten. Right Collin?"

"If I have to I will."

"Not helping,' Matthew muttered. "Alyson, this is it. We have to do this, or we don't get the egg. The Queen wants the egg, we need to get it."

 _If we don't get the egg, I don't go home..._

"Okay...," I bowed my head in shame for agreeing.

"Yes," Collin and Matthew high fived.

"So what exactly is this plan?"

"All you need to know is when the fight starts, follow me," Matthew spoke seriously.

"So you're not going to tell me?!"

"We told you this," Ashley. "That's all you need to know. Now, come on, let's go get some sleep for the big performance," Ashley pushed past me to grab Collin.

I held back my remarks, there was no point in fighting with her. I followed them back to camp and made sure to face away from the fire, I didn't want to look at any of them. _This is a bad idea, a very bad idea._

This time when I woke up, it was for real. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon and everyone was packing up. _Maybe last night a dream?_ We packed up and began walking, as soon as I started my legs were screaming. They ached all over for walking all day every day, but no one else complained so I kept my mouth shut. _I bet Quinten and Ariana's legs hurt too, riding chafes my thighs and they've been riding just as long as I've been walking._

I thought about asking Collin if last night was real, but I figured if they started fighting I would know soon enough. It felt like we had been walking for hours, I kept tripping and falling because I was watching Ashley and Collin, waiting for them to start. But there was nothing: they laughed, smiled, flirted, there were no signs of a fight ensuing. Glancing to the sky, I saw Erea and Pustrei soaring above us, unaware of why they were here or where we were going.

 _It was just a dream. Just a dream. Think about something else: Think about Luna._ My heart throbbed, I missed her so much. _I hope she is okay, that she learns to breathe fire. I am so selfish to want to go home... she needs to be here. She belongs here._

I looked up when I hear Ashley yell something, both Collin and Ashley had stopped walking and were staring at each other in disbelief.

"REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?," Ashley stepped back from Collin with disgust.

 _Oh shit! NO! NO!_

"Are you seriously going to get mad about this?" Collin stepped toward her but she backed away.

"You think she's pretty don't you?!"

"What?! I nev-..."

"DON'T YOU?! You do, I can see it every time you look at her!"

Collin threw his hands up," What are you talking about?! I never said that she was pretty!"

"You don't have to!," Ashley turned to me," I don't even see it! Why her?! HER OUT OF ALL OF ALAGAESIA!"

I stopped walking, _What? Wait, what's happening._

"Ashley, stop this."

"She's not even pretty, Collin! She's not even anything!," I saw a tear run down Ashley's face.

"ASHLEY. ENOUGH.," Collin said loudly.

The wind picked up around me and dirt began to fly, I knew a dragon was coming down to land. _They're are running out of time_ , I turned to Matthew who was watching. I began to move toward when he gave a small no, moving his head sharply. _What? When the fight starts I follow you! This is the fight! LEAD ME!_

"NO!," Ashley yelled back. "THIS IS NOT ENOUGH! I know why you like her AND DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!," Ashley stepped towards Collin.

 _WHAT IS HAPPENING!?_

"She looks like Dalia!," I heard Ashley scream. "That's why you want her!"

"Ashley STOP!"

Ashley turned and ran toward me, looking like cougar pouncing on it's prey, I froze with fear and I saw her jump. Time slowed down as she flew toward me and I thought I was about to die... for the second time in 24 hours. I close my eyes an waited for her to land on me, but I heard the thump on a body... and it wasn't mine. Opening my eyes, I saw Ashley laying face down on the ground with Collin wrapped around her ankles.

"ASHLEY STOP!," he shouted. Ashley was struggling against his weight, reaching out for me with a wild look in her eye.

I felt the solid thump of a dragon landing, in the corner of my eyes I saw the rider jump down. I looked up to Matthew waiting for his signal to let me know. _NOW?_ His eyes met mine and he nodded, then turned his back on the fight. Quinten ran up, trying to pull the two apart from one another when I heard Ashley mutter something and both Quinten and Collin flew across the field. I stood frozen again, _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Ashley stood up slowly, turning to me I saw her anger and passion, no way she was this good an actress. This was real to her, she wanted to hurt me, I still had no idea why. Collin? As she stood there, I thought she would pounce again but she just gritted her teeth and yelled," GO! GO!"

I didn't need to be told again, I ran past her towards Matthew, he was farther than before but I pumped my legs as fast as they would go. When I caught up to him I was out of breath but he didn't slow down.

"What...the fuck... was that?!," I said between labored breaths.

"That was the plan."

 _THE PLAN?! NO NO NO NO! THAT WAS NO THE PLAN!?_

"That is not what we discussed!"

"To be fair, we didn't discuss anything," he held the map out and scanned the grass.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Pustrei was now landing beside Erea, Ashley was on the ground not moving, and Quinten and Collin were battling.

"This had better work, Matt," I turned to the map.

"Here. It's here. Dig."

I tossed my bag off and we both got on our knees to begin scooping the soft dirt with our hands. Behind me I heard them yelling at one another and then the roar of a dragon, _Oh god! Oh God, someone is going to get hurt!_

"Faster! Faster!," Matthew commanded.

I dug as fast as I could, we had made a sizable hole in the ground. "Are you sure this is the spot?!"

"This is it!," Matthew said as my hand hit something hard. I looked down and saw it would something dark and large. "Grab it!" I found the side of the large object and began to pull it from the dirt, it looked like a wooden chest but it was black and had strange marks on it.

It was heavy and stuck in the ground but Matthew kept yelling for me to hurry. Once it was out of the ground, Matthew ripped open his back and tried to stuff the box inside. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ariana get hit with a bolt of power from Collin that sent her to the ground instantly.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait. It's not great, I know and I'm sorry but I figure its a step closer to a better chapter! Tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

_OH MY GOD!_ I stood and it felt like time had slowed down completely with all noise turning into dull drones that blurred together. Ariana landed on the ground and her large gold dragon leapt into action by guarding her body and letting fire spray from it's mouth. Collin jumped from the tips of Pustrei's fiery fingertips and rolled to strike again. Watching everything happen so slowly made my head spin, I wanted this to stop. _No one was supposed to be hurt, this was only a search party. Why was this egg such a big deal!? It doesn't matter if Quinten and Ariana know about it!...I have to stop_ this. As soon as the words formed in my brain, my legs took action and I began running back towards them with Matthew yelling at me to come back.

All noises came back and time jumped into the present as I ran towards the scramble.

"STOP! STOP!," I yelled reaching for them. "COLLIN, STOP!"

Collin looked at my from behind his shoulder and lowered his hands, but Pustrei was not ready for surrender. The golden dragon reached out his enormous claws and swiped at Collin, but the young rider was too quick and dodged the attack. He then turned and ran towards me, "Did you get it!? WHERE IS IT?!"

I pushed past him and ran to where Ariana lay on the ground in the dirt like a crumpled piece of cloth. I glanced up to Pustrei who was too busy to notice me, the dragon was more focused on Collin, waiting for him to attack again.

I knelt down by Ariana, she looked like she was dead and I felt my eyes watering. Her hair was covering her face, I brushed it away softly and looked at her blank face, her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. I wanted to pick her up, to save her, but I couldn't. I didn't even know what was wrong with her, this was magic!

Pustrei roared viciously at me," _WHAT HAS BEEN DONE!,"_ the loud voice echoed in my head, craning his neck to look at us.

"Calm down Pustrei, it was only a knockout spell. She'll be fine in a few hours," Collin jogged over to us.

Pustrei roared again and jumped in front of Collin _," YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY RIDER!"_

"I'm sorry, Pustrei. I didn't want to hurt her," he cowered back from the massive beast.

 _"YET YOU HAVE! YOU WILL SAVE HER NOW!"_

"She isn't dying. She's just unconscious," Collin held up his hands to show he was not going to attack.

 _"THEN YOU WILL WAKE HER!"_

"Pustrei, it will wear off. She'll be fine."

Pustrei roared again, fire singing off parts of Collin's clothes, he ran away trying to douse the small flames on him.

I felt the enormous animal turn to me," _YOU. DO YOU KNOW OF MAGIC?"_

"No," I said pathetically. "I don't. I'm so sorry." I turned and saw the pain in Pustrei's eyes, I could see the need for Ariana to be safe. The golden dragon lay beside Ariana, watching her chest rise and fall shallowly, willing her to wake up.

Suddenly, she was being lifted and I saw hands moving around her face and throat. I slowly raised my tearful eyes to see Quinten working quickly, he was merely a flash of color as he moved around Ariana's body speaking in the foreign language and touching her carefully.,

 _"Can you heal her wounds?,"_ Pustrei seemed broken and feared. " _I cannot hear her, she is silent..."_

Quinten said nothing to Pustrei, not a word of encouragement or a word of distress, he kept his focused stare on her and remained completely oblivious to what was happening elsewhere. I looked back to Ariana's face, but it stilled looked the same: pale, unmoving, and limp.

 _What is Collin cast the wrong spell?! She could be dead..._

"Quinten?," I asked childishly, "Is she dead," I refused to look away from Ariana, I was afraid of the answer he might give me. Quinten said nothing, he kept working, not wasting a second of his breath for a response. I took that as a maybe and I felt the fear cutch my chest.

 _She's dead. Oh my god! Ariana's dead! If she's dead then that means I just saw Collin murder her._

I tore my gaze from her face to look out at the dirt surrounding me, I caught Collin kneeling over Ashley. I stood up and saw that Ashley was fine, sitting and holding her head as if she was in massive pain.

 _Good,_ I thought smugly. _You deserve that pain! Collin deserves it too! As does Matthew and... I do too, for letting all this happen._ Matthew was just now returning to the battle sight with his bag slung over his shoulder. He glared at me as he came to Ariana's side.

"Quinten, have you tried the revival chant?," Matthew asked as if he was the doctor who just arrived in the operating room.

"No need."

Quinten's only words allowed me to take a sigh of relief, _revival is when someone is dead and need to be brought back to life, if they don't need it, it means she is not dead! THANK GOD! Arianna is not dead! Oh... god, thank you._

 _"Is Ariana going to be well?,"_ Pustrei's said voice drifted. The dragon sounded like it's voice was about to crack and that it may cry soon if Arianna did not wake.

"I'm almost done," Quinten muttered under his breath as he was intensely channeling energy to Ariana. The comment was mostly to himself and was neither positive or negative but Pustrei waiting impatiently for another answer.

A roar from behind made caught my attention, it was Erea, she was guarding us all from Collin and Ashley. Collin immediately backed away from the massive dragon but Ashley only stood there holding her head. I glanced down to Quinten and Matthew, they were busy with Ariana, _Should I go talk to Collin? Calm Erea down? Explain the situation?_

I stepped towards the blue creature that towered over but she had lost interest in Collin and Ashley and faced me. All of my confidence was washed away by her large piercing eyes and I froze, but she was calm and made no movements. _What is happening?_ The dragon was not looking at me, but past me, so I turned and saw Quinten was now standing. He look so majestic and powerful without even saying a word, his eyes were cold and stern while the wind tugged his blond curls in front of his face.

I looked to Collin who was standing by Ashley and staring back at Quinten, but he was not angry, Collin was calm and collected. As they both stood there, no one spoke and the tension between the two increased and I could feel the angry brewing.

 _Not another fight. How do I stop this? Can I stop this? Two boys, Two dragons, magic, and a rivalry... what more could go wrong? Think about Luna, think about home. Take a deep breath... here we go._

I opened my big mouth to say something, I was going to make it up as I went but someone else stole the spotlight before I had a chance.

"If we leave now, we can it make it back to the castle by tomorrow night."

I turned and saw that Collin: big, stupid, idiot, Collin has decided it was wise to try and push everything under the rug and act like he hadn't just attacked Ariana for no reason. Even a simple "I'm sorry" would have been better than "let's leave now"

My head whipped to Quinten, his body language was unchanged and he wasn't trying to kill Collin, at least not yet but I knew he was on the verge of exploding.

"Quinten, no one was hurt!," Ashley tried to defend herself. "Can't we forget about this?!"

 _THIS BITCH! SHE ACTUALLY ASKED HIM TO FORGET! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? PLEASE QUINTEN, PLEASE STAY CALM._

"Can I forget about this? Can I forget about THIS!?," Quinten pointed to Ariana laying of the ground next to her golden dragon. "THIS! THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Quinten was shouting, but his feet were firm in his stance. "YOU have attacked, not one, BUT TWO of your fellow riders. TWO, ASHLEY. Do you know the punishment that awaits for you when we return to Ilirea? You could be tried for this and lose your rank."

"Hey," Colin interrupted," Nothing is goi-..."

"And you as well, you have attacked two Riders with no just cause. Just because you feel like it, just because you wanted to."

"You don't-..."

"YOU DO NOT GET TO TELL ME WHAT I DO AND DO NOT KNOW!," Quinten suddenly yelled at them from across the opening.

 _This is getting scary..._

"It's over!," Collin shouted back. "The Queen will explain it to you if she so desires."

Quinten hunched over in a laugh. It wasn't a real laugh, it was almost like the one that a villain does before they explain the master plot to destroy earth. "The Queen? You are telling me the Queen told you to attack your escorts? The escorts she hand picked! The escorts that she told to protect YOU!"

"Ask her yourself," Collin said darkly.

 _I just want to go home..._

"Fighting isn't getting us anywhere," Matthew stated, trying to gain peace.

"You're right, Matthew," Quinten turned his attention." But neither does running away." Matthew cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable by what Quinten was saying. "I saw you," Quinten stated with betrayal in his voice. "I saw you run the other way! Running from a fight, this isn't a first."

"Stop," Matthew said quietly. "You know it wasn't like that."

"Do I? Do I really? How can I know anything! I can't trust anyone here," Quinten locked his hand in his curls, frustrated by his situation. I wanted to do something, say something, but what could I say. _He can't trust me. I'm a slave to the Queen. I didn't tell him what he needed to know to protect Ariana. If I would have told him we were in search of a magically egg that might bond to one of us, would he have believed me? If I could do this over, would I have told him?_

Quinten turned away from us, I knew he was deciding his next move. I would be too if I was just attacked by the group I was traveling with, _What will he do?_ Erea went to his side and I knew they were discussing the options of what to do next. _Can we just tell him it's over and we can leave now? We got the egg and it's over._ Pustrei raised his head to their conversation, he was now involved while the rest of us waited for the verdict.

I turned to Collin, I was scared and wanted him to reassure me that it was all okay. Collin was occupied with Ashley, who was whispering to him but when she saw me looking she stopped and stepped away. Collin saw me too, but he looked away saying nothing.

 _Luna... Can you hear me? If you can, please come. I don't want to be here. Save me._

Quinten turned back to face us all, but his expression was blank and his eyes were dull. _Oh god... what is he going to do? Is he going to kill us?! Can he do that?!_

" I, Quentin Vanyalígala: Rider of Erea, place all of you here in binding for the actions you have shown. These include attacking a Rider, using magic as a weapon in any way that could harm an innocent, and failing to report/stop/assist in the attacking of a Rider. Queen Nasuada will decide your punishment when we return to the castle."

"You can't do that," scoffed Collin.

"Wait. What's happening?," I was panicking.

Matthew stepped forward, his hands placed on the opposite hips which formed an X of his arms across his torso, almost like he was halfway through dancing the Macarena. " I willingly agree to be bound," he said before bowing his head in shame.

"Matt, you idiot! He can't do that! He can't take us all!," Ashley yelled.

Quinten ran his hand along Matthew's arms, making an X while saying something and then Matthew grunted and staggered back. After taking a second, he gained his composure and stood, his arms weren't moving from their spot and his chest had a glossed look over it.

 _What... Binding? Is that like being placed under arrest?! Am I being arrested?! That looks painful! I don't want to! Doesn't he have handcuffs of something!_

"What is going on?," I asked again.

"He as two dragons, you have nothing," Matthew stated to Ashley like she was idiot, ignoring my question. "He will bind us if he wants to."

As soon as Matthew said that, I felt like I was being closed in because Pustrei and Erea has taken either side of the clearing, leaving no escape. I hadn't even noticed they had moved, but they slowly moved in, closing the space. _Nowhere to run, not like I could anyway._

I saw the panic spread on Ashley's face," Quinten! You can't do this!"

Quinten ignored her and instead turned to me, I made eye contact and was still terrified at the events happening. The dragons were getting closer and I could feel my heartbeat thudding wildly against my rib cage, _This is how I die._ Quinten was now in front of me, I looked up to him and he was the same as I remembered the night of the ball: tall with beautiful gray eyes and sweet blonde hair. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I didn't know what trusting him could mean.

"Alyson?," he asked recalling my attention.

I closed my eyes tight and just nodded, knowing that my voice would fail me and that if I looked up I would cry

I felt my something in my hands, it was rough but soft at the same time. It was Quinten's hands, he gently crossed my arms and put my hands on the my opposite him.

"Brace yourself," he whispered. I clenched my teeth and bent my knees to prepare for the pain. "Malthinae."

With that single world I felt like an elephant had stomped on my chest breaking my ribs and my heart had been gripped by the devils hands. I let out a gasp of air and stumbled from the tight grip of the cloak that surround my torso. Quinten grabbed my shoulders to steady me as I struggled for air. I couldn't breath or even feel my chest.

"It's okay. It's okay," Quinten reassured me. "Take a deep breath through your nose and sit down, the feeling will pass."

My knees gave out and I crumpled to the ground exhausted from doing nothing. Whatever he had done had sucked all life from me, I went to move my hand to brush the hair from my face, but I couldn't feel it. I looked down and there it was but I couldn't move it. It felt like someone has wrapped me in seran wrap which made my arms useless. My chest didn't hurt anymore but my head was dizzy and I was seeing spots, so I closed my eyes and tried to breath through my nose.

 _How did I get into this?_

* * *

 **It's been a good minute and I apologize for lacking so hard on this chapter. I know, I know, all of my two readers are really excited but that's okay because I am too!  
WOW! ITS FINALLY DONE!  
I'm going to try and start the next chapter right now!  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think! I love the feedback, whether it be negative or positive! I like to hear what you think! So PLEASE REVIEW!  
Tell me what you ant to happen, I like to take it in consideration!  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! _  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

You could say that going back there was some awkwardness among us, I know I would. Quinten, after fighting with Ashley and Collin for awhile, finally bound the two of them. He carefully placed Ariana on Pustrei's back and the dragon disappeared into the sky, I guessed he was taking Ariana to the castle for help. Quinten wasn't playing around about arresting us, he made us walk in a single file line and told none of us to speak. He was still kind and every night we stopped he would release our bindings one person at a time to stretch before placing his spell again and then moving to the next person.

It wasn't until I saw the massive castle on the horizon that I felt truly doomed. _The Queen will surely punish us severely! My mom doesn't even know where I am, I haven't had my phone to even talk to her! I bet she is going out of her mind..._

 _"ACORN!,"_ Luna's voice and presence kicked in the door to my brain without a warning. I gasped and Quinten glanced over he shoulder at me, but said nothing.

 _"Luna! Oh Luna, I missed you so much!"_

Hearing her made my doubts flood away and a smile stain my lips, but she turned seriously too quickly for me to enjoy it.

 _"Alyson, I heard that you attacked the Rider Ariana! I did not believe it to be true! It can't be!"_

 _"Luna..."_ I couldn't find the words to describe what happened. It pained me to think that I was associated with Collin's actions, but I let it happen, so it was partially my fault. _"Is she okay?"_

 _"Yes, Rider Ariana awoke two days ago, she has been out at the academy like nothing has happened. But everyone has heard of her attack... and people are blaming the Earth Riders."_

 _Shit. I am already hated and I've only been here a little over a week._

 _"Did you at least find the egg?!,"_ Luna asked.

 _"Yes, we found it."_

 _"Has it cracked?,"_ an edge on Luna's voice showed her concern.

 _"No, we haven't even opened the chest it is in... we didn't have time."_

 _"So you haven't seen the egg?"_

 _"Well... no,"_ I replied.

 _"So you may not even have the egg?"_

 _"No!" Shit, she's right! We might not even have the egg! "We definitely have the egg."_

 _"I know when you are not speaking the truth."_

 _Shit._

 _"I'm almost to the city. I'll talk to you about it then."_

 _"The Queen told us we were not to see you until she speaks to you about the attack."_

 _"I wish you wouldn't call it that. I didn't attack her."_

 _"It may not have been you, my acorn, but she was attacked."_

My heart sank, Ariana had been nothing but kind to me and I liked her. She was a little sarcastic but still so sweet and I had helped some guy attack her! _FUCCK!_

 _"Well, I'll talk to you about it when were done with the Queen."_

 _"Be safe."_ With that Luna left my head and I was alone, but her presence remained and it gave me a small amount of comfort.

We had not reached the city limits when a large green dragon swooped out of the sky and landed in front of us. _Oh shit, it's Arya._ Arya was the scariest elf I had met, she was always so cold and unemotional. She leapt off of Firnen and strode over to us with ease.

"Kvetha, Dröttning Arya [1]," Quinten bowed showing respect to the Queen of the elves.

"Eka hávr né ilian thornessa. Tauthr edtha [2]," Arya spoke with irritation lingering in her words. _What are they saying,_ I wondered to myself.

"Go," Quinten told us while gesturing after Arya.

I sprang into action and trailed after the Queen elf as she glided over the grass towards the city. I thought she was taking us through the city and I knew I would be embarrassed to have people looking at me, but she didn't. She stopped and raised her hand and a door way appeared, it was stone arch with the throne room waiting on the other side.

She stepped aside so I could step through, I turned to her and she must have seen the fear in my eyes.

"It is a portal. Go through."

I turned back to the arch and stepped into throne room. Queen Nasuada was sitting in her throne and her gaze was set on me, her eyes made me feel uneasy. _I would have rather walked through the city.  
_

The others followed me until Arya was the final one to step through and the portal closed behind her. In that moment, my fear was at it's peak; this was like being in the principal's office for fighting. _Except for being suspended, I'll be killed_ , my grim thoughts emerged.

"Your highness, I w-...," Collin attempted to fix the damage, but it was done.

Queen Nasuada held a hand up to silence him and he obeyed. She spoke a few seconds after," For what has happened, there will be punishment. Nothing goes without consequence."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, _This is it._

"Attacking a Rider is punished by imprisonment and sometimes death if the Rider choses so. Ariana does not wish that upon any of you, she vividly recalls the attack and has named certain people to blame. Rider Collin. Rider Ashley. You both attacked fellow Riders, members of your own clan. Explain your actions to me, why would you do this?"

"Your majesty," Collin blurted, eager to redeem himself," We did not attack to harm. We were merely playing out a distraction that was taken too far."

"A distraction? Why the hell would you need to distra-..." Quinten was puzzled but Arya silenced him.

Queen Nausada's face lifted, not of happiness but she was intrigued by the news. " So you attacked Rider Quinten and Rider Ariana to distract them from...," she left the sentence open for him to finish.

"So we could find the target of the quest and keep it hidden."

Nasuada raised her eyebrows," Are you saying that the object was found?"

"Yes, my Queen," Matthew stepped forward. "I have the object in my pack."

Nausada turned to whisper to one of the guards behind her seat, the guard nodded and left the room without a word.

"Where is your pack?," she returned to the conversation.

"I believe it is on Erea's saddle."

"Quinten," The queen turned to him. "I will need Matthew's pack immediately. Be gentle for it has precious cargo."

"My Queen... I am confused," Quinten confessed.

Nausada smiled at him," I understand, all will be explained. I will need the pack first."

Quinten nodded and then turned tot he door, exiting quickly to retrieve Matthew's pack. When the door clicked shut, Nasuada stood.

"Have any of you spoken of the egg?" All of us shook our heads," Good," she said aloud. In a much calmer voice she said, "I cannot unbind you, all of you are guilty of a crime until the situation can be explained. Once the egg is safe, I will explain the situation to Quinten and Ariana. Both can be trusted with the secret."

 _Wait... what?_

"If they can be trusted, why did we not tell them of the journey's purpose in the first place!?," Ashley asked, making a good point. "If they would have known, there would be no 'attack' and none of us would be in trouble! We didn't even need them there in the first place!"

"My decisions are not for you to question," Nasuada's eyes was cold and her voice was stern. Ashley immediately looked away, I would have too, Nausada stare was very intimidating. "The council has reasons for arranging the quest the way that we did."

The door opened and the guard stepped through with Ariana behind him. I let out a small sigh of relief, _Thank goodness. She looks normal and unharmed._ Ariana walked in front of the throne and bowed before speaking.

"You summoned me, my queen?"

"Yes. You look well, Rider Ariana."

"Thank you."

Then the door behind us opened and Quinten rushed in with Matthew's ugly bag in his hands. As soon as he was in reach, Arya took the bag from him and scurried to the door, leaving me wondering about the egg and of we even had it.

"Rider Quinten, please come stand with Rider Ariana," The queen requested and Quinten stood by Ariana. "Both of you have done me and incredible service, for that I thank you. You have helped keep Alagaesia safe once again," she smiled. "I must explain to you the nature of the quest you went on, things did not go as planned and I blame myself partially for that." The Queen went on about Tarathi and the eggs, we were all standing behind Quinten and Ariana so I could not see their reaction an neither of them said anything. "I do not commend the action of violence," The queen stated. "All of the Riders will have consequences for the attack on you. I believe there was a better and less problematic way to handle the situation. I am sorry for the inconvenience you both faced on this journey."

"Thank you, my queen," Ariana bowed.

Quinten final spoke," So one of these Riders, will have more than one dragon?"

"Yes," the queen nodded. Quinten fell silent again," Bothe of you grew up on this land," Nasuada continued. "You know the dangers of the truth I have spoken and I must convey that this is of the upmost security. No on will know of what I have told you, am I clear?"

"Yes, my queen," the pair answered in unison.

Nasuada nodded, "You may go." Once the door shut from them leaving, Nasuada broke the bonds on all of us. " I have yet to decide the punishment fit for this situation. For now, all of you stay in your rooms unless told other wise. Go," she turned from us.

We all left the throne room together, once in the hall I had no clue where I even was. Luckily for me, no one really was moving to leave. _I should follow Matthew, he lives pretty close to me._ This hall was about the same size as mine, but it had large pillars and beautiful cobblestone walls and floors.

Collin randomly embraced Ashley in a hug and I saw she was crying, I took small step back. I didn't like people crying and I didn't really like her either. Collin tried to soothe her, so I turned to Matt who rubbing his eyes, he looked exhausted.

"What did she say?," A voice caused me to turn to face Collin and Ashley again. It was Ariana, she was down the hall a ways leaning on a pillar.

"We are confined to our rooms, until punishment," Ashley said through her tears.

Ariana simply nodded," I told them I didn't want you to die... or even be imprisoned," she sounded sincere and I felt horrible. It felt like she was apologizing to us when it was our fault.

"Ariana," I squeaked," I'm so sorry."

She looked and me and nodded some more," Now that I know why, I feel less confused. Even though I know the reasoning, it makes no sense..."

"We did not want to hurt you," Collin said while stroking Ashley's hair.

"I know, but forgiveness is not cheap," she said as she turned and walked away from us, her steps echoing on the walls.

 _Oh god... When will this day be over._

 _"Alyson? Are you done with the Queen?,"_ Luna asked.

 _"Yes, I am headed to my room now."_

 _"I'll meet you there."_

* * *

 **[1] Hello, Queen Arya**

 **[2] I have no happiness for this. Follow me.**

 **WOO! What do you think?!**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

I cried, the tears uncontrollably running down my face and dripping on Luna's cold scales. They came out of nowhere, I walked into my room and saw Luna and collapsed into her and then everything hit me all once. _This couldn't get any worse! Why is this happening!? I can't stand this! WHY?!_

 _"Perhaps, you could explain to me what exactly happened...,"_ Luna suggested quietly. I told her everything, from the moment we left to the minute I walked in the room. She listened, occasionally asking clarifying questions, and once I finished she contemplated everything. _"What upsets you most about it all?"_

"The fact that we wont go home now...," I answered sheepishly. I quickly added," Don't get me wrong, I hate that Ariana got hurt and that I even once listened to Collin, but... I don't belong here!"

I felt Luna's confusion build in the back of my mind. _"You do belong her, Alyson. This is a place for Riders._ "

"Luna, we aren't this kind of Rider, are we? Are we fighters? Do we want to die for a planet that isn't even ours!? Do we follow this Queen's rules? Do we care about it here? I don't; I care about home!"

 _"I must remind you that this is my home."_

"No, the woods are home, Luna. Earth is home."

 _"It is where I was born yes, but this land has my heritage, my species, my_ _future."_

I looked at hurt and felt a jab in my chest," You want to stay here..."

Luna explained herself," _Earth hold memories, Acorn; it has no dragons, no information, no way for me to live, besides hidden in the woods. Here I can fly without fear, I can learn from elders and maybe even find a mate for life... It is selfish I know, but-..."_

"No! No, Luna! It's not selfish," I interjected. "You deserve all of that! You need it... I'm the selfish one, wanting to take you away from the future you deserve here. I'm sorry, Luna."

 _"No, you need not apologize because I see your perspective and you see mine. You have a past, a family, and possibly a better existence through the portal; everything here is an unknown. I chose to see the brighter side, perhaps my perspective has more positive attributes than yours does."_

"I guess, I haven't really tried to see the good here. I've been really focused on home." I looked to Luna," Should I give this place a chance?"

 _"It might make your stay more enjoyable."_

"I can't stay here forever though..."

 _"I know."_

I walked silently over to the desk and picked up my phone _, I have to call my mom. I called like 6 days ago? or was it 7? That's like a day or what on earth?_

Luna hear my rambling thought and offered her expertise," _6 days in Alagaesia is a 24 hour cycle on Earth."_

I dialed her number and held my breath as the call connected. _Will I even get reception here?_

"Alyson!?," my mom's happy and panicked voice came through the speaker. Hearing her voice tore at my heart, I missed her; I wanted to cry again and tell her everything. I wanted her advice, I needed her help. What was I supposed to do? How was I going to come home? Why did I ever leave?

"Alyson?!," my mom repeated, more concern in her voice.

"H-hey mom," I bite my tongue from spilling the secret of my life.

"Oh, we've been waiting for you to call! Your dad told me to wait, I wanted to call you as soon as I woke up, but I know there is a time zone difference and you're a few hours behind us. Anyways, we want to hear all about the school? Do they have the courses you want? Do you miss home?"

I smiled because nothing had changed. My mom was still the same possessive, overprotective mother I had always loved. "It's really great actually. My roommate is so sweet, her name is...er, Serena! Yeah, and she is an... Animal Biology major." Luna turned to me and did her snort, she was laughing at my failed attempts to lie. "She is great and the orientation is so great! The college is breath taking."

"So is it somewhere you see yourself going to school? It's okay if it's not for you; there are plenty of other colleges, some much closer to home. I know they accepted you and you said yes, but there is no shame in backing out, especially if you don't think it's for you," my mom said, the opposite of subtle.

"I don't know yet. I really like it so far," I tried to stay vague. _How am I going to keep up with all these lies?_

"Oh, okay, well here is your father..."

"Hey there, Alyson! How's it hanging?"

I almost had so slap my head, my dad always tries so hard to sound young, but it never really works out. "Hanging, dad?"

"What? I've heard Ajax say it!"

"You want to sound like Ajax?"

"...Good point. anyway how is it going?"

I talked to my dad and kept to the same lie as before, hoping to minimize all I need to remember. My dad was actually excited to hear about the school, he sounded like he was actually proud of me, like when Arien got his full ride to that private college in Colorado. I wanted to talk to the boys but apparently they were all so busy, _figures, they all have lives opposed to me._ I talked to my parents a while longer until they said they were heading to bed.

Hanging up, I felt alone all over again; Luna was asleep and I was just in the massive room with no one to talk to. I went to the shower, it felt amazing to wash off the last weeks' worth of dirt off me. The shower made me sleepy, so I feel onto the bed and was asleep instantly.

I woke up to the light streaming into the room, I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Morning Luna," I said heading straight for my closet. I was still not desperate enough to wear a tunic so I put on shorts and a cute tank top. "What do you think," I spun but the room was empty. Luna wasn't here... _Where is she?_ I thought about asking her through the link, but decided against it. _she is probably at some dragon training._

My stomach growled and I opened the door to go to the dining hall, but was stopped by two large guards. The emerged from either side of the door and I had to hold make a small squeal from their sudden appearance. The blocked my exit, but didn't say anything. "Uhmm.. Excuse me?"

"You are to stay contained in your room until notified otherwise. Queen's orders," one of them said, like he was reading from a script.

"Do I get to eat? or is that a part of the punishment?"

"We will notify the kitchen from a tray."

"Oh... okay. Thanks," I stepped back into my room and closed the door.

 _Now it's official, I'm a prisoner._

That was my existence for the two days. I stayed in my room, got food delivered to me, talked to Erta when she came to clean the room, and waited for Luna to come at night to tell me about her training. I messed around online the first day, until my battery died. _I really need to find out how they have electricity!_

On the third day, I got a knock on the door and I thought it was Erta, so I opened the door by saying hello, to come face to face with the Queen. My brain froze, do I bow?

"May I come in?"

"Oh- Of course! Yes, ma'am, I mean your highness," I said while trying to bow as she stepped through the threshold.

She silently crossed the room, looking at the walls and furniture before asking," How do you like your accommodations?"

"Oh, the room?," I restated dumbly. "It's great. I love it, thank you so much."

The Queen sat on the couch against the wall," I assume that your dragon, Luna, has found it comfortable as well?," she said while glancing to the floor at the large claw marks etched into the stone.

"Oh... yes, ma'am."

"Now, Rider Alyson, I am thrilled to have you join our company here in Alagaesia. I am sorry that we have not had a informal greeting, it has been a busy time for me."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Now, unfortunately this s not a casual encounter. I am here to talk with you about how the council has decided to act upon the "retaliation" against Rider Ariana." I swallowed the lump in my throat, _this does not sound good._ "The council has decided to be very lenient, with approval of Rider Ariana, that being said, you have no punishment."

I blinked, _What? No punishment? "_ Are you serious?"

"Yes. You have been here merely a week, a harsh punishment would not beneficial to either the council or to yourself."

"So... I'm not in trouble?"

"You will not be reprimanded for your actions, though they are deeply frowned upon. If you ever attack another Rider again, you will face dire consequences," the Queen stated darkly.

"Okay... What do I do know?"

She looked at me and I got lost in how stunning she always was; her skin was so smooth and her eyes were so piercing and fierce. "Now, Alagaesia needs to find the Dragon Master. There is a chance that it is you, since you are free of punishment, I request that you go to the egg."

"What? Go to that egg?!"

"Yes. It is confirmed as the egg on Tarathi's map, and therefor the egg casted upon. We have soldiers out finding the other eggs."

"You're not going to send us again?"

"Considering the events of the last quest, I think it would be a poor decision to send you again." Her voice was sharp, she was not one to do small talk. She wanted the talk about what was important and go.

"Shouldn't we wait until we have-..."

"You should not concern yourself with those matters. You need to stay focused on what you are informed; I have informed you to see the egg. Perhaps it will hatch for you and you will be the last Rider of Earth and the First Dragon Master," a small smiled formed on her lips, brightening her whole face.

"Has anyone else gone to see the egg?," I asked timidly.

"Upon request, I have allowed one of the other riders near the egg; it did not hatch."

"Why didn't it hatch when we dug it up? What if it never hatches? How will we know?"

The Queen sighed, I didn't know if she was annoyed or just sharing my concerns. " An egg can take up to a week, or in extreme cases longer, to hatch for a Rider. And in this case, it may not hatch at all. It is a unknown."

"A week? That's so long!"

"It took several days for Saphira to hatch for Eragon, only time will tell how this egg will react."

"Do you want to hatch for one of us?," I stepped closer to the Queen. She glanced up at me, her eyes were shocked that I asked. I stepped back on instinct, _Fuck, that was a mistake._ "I-I-I mean that from what I hear it can be dangerous and if the dragons all hatched for other Riders there would be no Dragon Master, j-just a bunch of single Riders. I didn't mean to impose on you or anything... ma'am."

"Do not apologize, Rider. There are benefits to a Dragon Master and some downfalls. The council has decided to test for a Dragon Master, whether it is a wise choice or not, it will be done. If the egg hatches, we have a Dragon Master and if it does not, it does not," the Queen stood up, her signal for the conversation being over. She walked to where I stood by the door," Now , the previous Rider gets a week for the egg to hatch, then you will be summoned. I wish you luck, Rider Alyson." She began to pass through the doorway when I asked another question.

"Has the council discussed me leaving... to go home, I mean."

"The council is undecided," she said without turning to me.

"I-I-I only ask because Serena told me you let her l-..."

"Serena? You have spoken to Rider Serena?," The Queen whipped her head around and stepped closer to me.

"Uhmm... well, yeah when I got here. She said you let her go home for Holidays and stuff."

"You have not seen her recently?"

"No, ma'am. Not since before we left..."

The queen stepped back again,"The council is still discussing your request." The Queen turned down the hall, the two guards stationed outside me door, trailed after her, finally leaving me alone.

"Wait," I called after her. She turned slowly to face me again, she was clearly no pleased but all my interruption of her day. "Uhmm.. what do I do here? Am I allowed to leave? I mean, like, leave my room and the castle?"

" You are free of your confinement; I suggest you begin with training at Thrífa Du Kenna. It would be wise to get started," she turned, but not before giving me one last look over; most likely signaling to let her leave.

I stood in my door, _what do I do now?_


	6. Chapter 6

Wandering a castle sounds fun but in reality it gets bring really quickly. It's not like I had access to all the secret rooms and hidden royal treasures, I could only walk the halls and look at the paintings, the worst part was all the guards who were pretending to not look at me but I felt their awkward stares. _This would be a lot more fun with friends... I wonder how Mara is doing? I should call her when I get back to the room. Shit, my phone is dead. I need to get some electricity soon! I wonder if Collin could help me?_ I scoffed aloud, _AS IF! He is entirely worthless unless I want to get into trouble. Bringing me here, bossing me around, lying to me. I bet he was the first Rider to visit the egg, god I hope he isn't the Dragon Master. Imagine the ego inflated anymore? He would probably burst,_ I snickered at the thought. After a while longer, I spotted an exit and decided to venture outside.

Being here so long there had almost been no bad weather, always sun and heat, like it was summer. The grass was so green and the sky was so blue, like a fairy tale, which in some ways it was to me. I sat in the shade against the stone wall and looked around at the giant yard I was in, it was well kept and incredibly neat. I wished I could look out onto the city's skyline but the castle had an enormous fence making that impossible. _What could I do here to pass the time? I certainly will not "train". Why would I need to? I don't. This isn't my world, so when it comes to fight I won't have to, they have like hundreds of trained Riders. Besides, I could never do what these people do, all those kicks and punches, I'm not in an action movie._

"Not much fun is it?," her voice scared me.

"AH!," I turned to see Serena leaning against the wall. "Oh god Serena! You scared me," I said trying to laugh off the urge to pee from the surprise.

She chuckled," What can I say? I'm a scary girl."

"How have you been?," I asked slowly, _What do I say? I barely know her!_

She shrugged and sat beside me," Can't complain. But I heard you got in trouble," she laughed. "Who knew you'd be this rebellious only a week into the life long sentence."

I laughed skeptically," That's me: Ms. Rebellious. Uhm, what do you mean life long sentence?"

She turned to me," Alyson, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I lied to you."

"When?"

"Pretty much everything I told you...," she turned away ashamed.

"Wait, what?"

"This place is terrible, a literal prison, without the jumpsuits, and everyday I want nothing more than to go home and see my sister but... but I never do," she sniffled.

"What are you talking about? You said they let you go h-..."

"I lied. I have been here for... god, too long," she shook her head. "They have never once let me go home and I'm sorry I told you they would let you. I really am, but we were told to get you here by any means necessary. I was just following orders and it sucks because I know how much it would have meant to me if Collin would have just told me the truth when he brought me here. It sucks because I don't even really understand why I follow these order!"

Pain struck my chest and the words Never go home echoed in my head like a creepy Russian song, but I held on the the thread of hope I had left.

"The Queen told me today that the council is still deciding, but there is a chance."

She scoffed," Yeah right. She's kept me here all these years, except to go on scouting trips but they said if I tried to contact my family it would only end up poorly," she swallowed. "And I know they don't make empty threats here, but I swear I will find a way home and when I do," she turned to me," I promise I will take you and Luna with me."

"Well sorry if I don't trust what you tell me anymore," I said curtly hoping to wound her.

"Probably a good thing. Don't trust anyone here, everyone has their own agenda and will manipulate and twist you however they can to get their way."

"I can see that."

"It's kind of like politics back home...," she paused," I assume politics are still corrupt and egotistical shit shows."

"Yeah," I smirked.

"Everyone is out for themselves, so watch out for you and only you."

"Why even tell me this now? What's the point?"

"It may help you with the tough decisions that come," she stood up. "I'm going back to my room. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, okay... oh, Serena wait!" She turned back to me ," Uhmm... do you by chance know who went to go see the egg? Was it you?"

Her eyes widened," Someone has already gone to see the egg!"

"Uhm, yeah. That's what the Queen said at least and I was-..."

"Sorry Alyson, I have to go," and with that she was gone.

My butt was getting numb so I stood and stretched, _Never go home. Never go home. Never go home._

 _"Luna?,"_ I reached out to her.

"Yes," she responded swiftly.

 _"I'm off house arrest."_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"It means the Queen let me out of my room."_

Her joy flooded my emotions," _I shall come get you at once."_

 _"I'm in the courtyard."_

Within 5 minutes I saw my beautiful white dragon soaring towards me and my smile was impossible to stop, she just made me happy. She landed and greeted me with happy grumble.

 _"Freedom suits you."_

"What can I say, traditional American values are sewed into my DNA."

 _"What?"_

"Nothing," Luna did not know the history of my country, not her fault. "Want to go for a ride?"

 _"Nothing would make me happier."_

I climbed onto her back, and I was already out me out of breath," You are either getting bigger or I'm getting fatter."

Riding Luna almost made me forget what Serena told me, almost. Those three words ringed in my ears as I looked at the busy city in front of us, all these people are so happy to here, this is their home... but not me.

 _"Want to go see the city?"_

 _"Will we get in trouble?"_

 _"We shouldn't."_ In all honestly I didn't know, but what's the harm? If the Queen and everyone else around here wanted me to stay... forever... then I would eventually have to go places and see things. It didn't take much convincing as Luna propelled closer and closer to the city of swirling colors. " _I think we should walk, we don't want another incident, you know, like last time."_

 _"Agreed."_

Standing on the stones of the street only made the city seem bigger, it was near midday so people were out and about running errands and fulfilling their day to day tasks. At first I thought it would look odd to see a dragon walking the crowded streets, but we weren't the only ones. Anxiety struck as worries swirled in my mind and doubt entered my thoughts; _Are we breaking any rules? What if we get into trouble? This was a bad idea? Is that guy staring at me? Is he judging me clothes? Oh goodness, I should have worn that stupid tunic, I stand out like a whore in church! He's still glaring, WHY!? Oh god, he wants to kill me!_

 _"ALYSON!,"_ Luna huffed. _"You mustn't worry so much, it makes my head ache."_

" _But that guy was totally glaring at us! And not in the 'she's hot' kind of way but more the ' i want to feel the life drain from her' kind of way!"_

 _"I see no difference in his face then the face you have in the early mornings. Besides, he wouldn't dare approach, I am a dragon after all and here that means something."_

We wandered the streets more until my feet started to hurt, but I didn't want to ride on Luna like she was an elephant so I suffered in silence as she was mesmerized by the life of a city.

 _"Wow, there is nothing like this back at home."_

I thought about correcting her, I'm sure bigger cities like Los Angeles and New York were like this but at the same time I knew they weren't. Here we passed a shop that was forging weapons, sending sparks onto the street while children ran by playing a game I could only guess to be tag, all the while overhead people had lines connected to the nearby building with their clothes strewn out to dry. It looked the every Disney movies depiction of an town in a different era, like something from the 1800s.

 _"Yeah, it's one of a kind."_

As we strolled down the road, I did notice the fact people were taking notice in us which I thought was odd. There were other dragons and Riders here, why were we being singled out?

 _"GOD IT'S HOT!"_ I complained

 _"It's fairly warm, yes."_

 _"AND I'M HUNGRY!"_

 _"Well, you seem fairly grumpy."_

 _"I'm hot, hungry, and we've been walking for what seems like days! I did plenty of that on my 'quest'."_

 _"Perhaps we should return to the castle for a meal and rest?"_

 _"Please and thank you."_ As Luna jumped into the sky we heard some shrieks from the startled citizens below, _"Maybe next time we should find somewhere secluded."_

 _"Yes, that would be best."_

Back at the castle I had dinner and retired to my room, I liked it a lot more now that it was a choice to be there. Luna came in and sat on the floor so she could face me on the couch.

 _"There is still some hours of sun left, my Rider. Would you like to go visit the Academy? I would love for you to meet the new dragons and I have met and perhaps if you try and train, it will make this go faster for you?"_

I snorted, mostly because earlier that day I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't train," No, I think I'll pass on that offer. I'll go and meet them another time." After I spoke I felt some disappointment, it had to of been Luna because I knew it didn't disappoint me.

 _"Perhaps I will go alone, if only for a short time to really work of breathing fire. Will you be alright?"_

"Of course, this has been my prison cell for the last few days. It's harmless."

 _"I'll see you at nightfall."_

Luna left and I must have dozed off because a knock on my door almost made me fall of the couch. I got up and scurried over opening the door to see an arrogant Mr. Bigshot himself standing in my threshold.

I rolled my eyes," What?"

"First off, you should always ask who is at the door before opening it, it could be someone who poses a threat."

 _It is, you pose a threat to my sanity._ "I'll remember that."

"Secondly, I came by to apologize. The mission was successful but I shouldn't have asked you to do what you did," he shuffled his feet.

"Wow, an apology. That must of been hard for you."

"No, I know what I did was wrong and I a trying to make amends," his gaze shifted to me," May I come in?"

"Oh... sure I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

"I like your room, it's...cute and suites you," Collin sauntered into the room.

"Thanks.. I guess," I muttered while shutting the door. Facing the room, Collin was observing the room, feeling the pillars and examining the floor; I saw him smirk at the large claw marks. He finally settled on the couch on the far wall so I sat at the chair at my makeup table. Even with him across the room I felt awkward. "So...," I filled the silence," Was there something else you wanted to discuss?"

" There is no specific topic... What did you do today? Anything fun?," I saw his lip raise into a smirk. _Am I in trouble? Was I not supposed to go to the city place?_

"...No. Not really. Luna and I just kind of relaxed..." I answered carefully.

"Where is Luna," Collin glanced as if she had been hiding," Is she here?"

"Uh... no, she's not. She went to that school... place. She is trying to learn how to breathe fire."

"Really? She seems a little young, it may be a while."

I shrugged," Luna is determined, I'm sure she'll achieve it soon."

"I'll ask Razor to help her out. After all, he had to learn to breathe fire on his own, I'm sure he has some good tips."

"Oh.. thanks," I flashed a weak smile before shifting in my seat. _I knew we had nothing in common but this conversation went stale fast... I could always bring up dragons stuff but I'm too tired to pretend that-..._

"You still hate me, huh," Collin asked without any warning.

I whipped my head back to face him, he was now sitting up with his elbows on his knees with his hand supported his head while he stared at the floor. My eyes shifted to his leg that was jumping up and down, _He's anxious. About this? Why does he care?_

"I-I...I...," I cleared my throat. _I do hate him. He did this. He... he did this. Should I just tell him? If I do what will he do? Will he make my life a living hell?.. or more so... How do you tell someone you hate, that you hate them?_

"Figures," Collin muttered while turning his head to the side.

"Look," I was ready to level with him, but he just shook his head.

"I didn't steal your life away, Alyson, I gave you the keys to a better one. Don't you see that? Here, in this place, we are revered and praised as protectors of peace. We attend parties and live pretty much free lives, all while living in the most beautiful world in any dimension," he seemed more confident now, less nervous, more like cocky, arrogant Collin, "Back home you lived in a small town dating some douche guy that cheated on you, in a house where no one really cared. Here, you could have a guy who really cared about you, a guy who would protect your feelings... I did you a favor."

" A favor! You did me a favor?" Shock and rage were mixing in my brain and it was not a good combo. _HOW DARE HE ASSUME TO KNOW ME!?_ My hands were clenched and my teeth were grinding as I held in my explosive remark. I closed my eyes and drew air in slowly. _Wait... Take a deep breath.. put the blocks around your mind, no need to disturb Luna's training with a temper tantrum... there. Deep breath._

"You don't know me. You don't know my family and you certainly don't know my life," I opened my eyes. " We are not friends," I said in a low voice," If I consider you anything, it's a kidnapper, manipulator, jackass, with a ego bigger than Kanye West, himself!"

"Seems harsh," he said leaning back into the couch," Besides, I like to think I can read people really well."

"Really," I scoffed and turned away from him," I can read people pretty well too and you know what I think? I think you're a two faced, egotistically asshole who only cares for himself. God, it's like every time we see each other you have a completely different persona. What are you being now? Sweet? An asshole? Seems to me like you're playing your cocky delusional idiot card! A boy who thinks that he actually helped me by taking away my future. You are not a friend. You're just... just...," I put my head in my hands and let out a deep sigh," That's the thing...," I was mostly talking to myself but couldn't stop ranting it aloud. I was so mad and frustrated with him, he lied to me and tricked me here. He was not my friend. "I don't even know who you are." C _alm down, drama queen. Don't overreact. He could destroy your chances of getting home._

Collin was still slumped on the couch but his face was blank and expressionless. "You don't know me? Really? I was completely honest with you when we met," he said in a serious tone.

My jaw dropped, _Did he really say that!?_ "REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HONEST!?" My calming thoughts vanished.

He rolled his eyes," Stop acting better than everyone here. You know damn well that I couldn't just come out on the first day we met and tell you ' Hey, I also have a dragon and am here to take you and your impossible animal back to a made up world.' I mean come on, Alyson. I picked the best plan, believe me there were worse way to bring you here like... like I could have drugged you the first day or brought in the guards, but I-..."

"You threatened me with the guards!"

Collin continued," But I didn't bring them. On the other hand, I could have disobeyed the Queen and played it cool for a few months, gained your trust and we could've been good friends but that would've made you resent me even more. There is no easy way to do this job, Alyson. Believe me I've done it enough times to know...," he sat up again, rubbing his hands together. "I've done this to all the other riders, they all hated me, I bet deep down they all still do. I can't keep apologizing for something I have no control over."

"Whatever," I sat down at my makeup table. "You can tell yourself that all you want but, it doesn't change anything, Collin. You chose to do this."

"I don't want you to resent me, Alyson," he lifted his face to meet my eyes, ignoring my hurtful remarks. _An apology doesn't fix what you did._

Neither of us looked away, I'm pretty sure he wasn't even blinking. It wasn't hard to glare, _I don't know what this is, why did he even come here?_ I had gotten distracted by Collin that I had let my guard slip, so I slowly rebuilt the barrier around my thoughts.

"Look, I-.." Collin tried to speak but I didn't need to hear it.

"Stop," I cut him off. "Stop. We're not friends and we never will be. You-..."

"You can't say you don't know me and then keep throwing all these judgments out!," he snapped in a harsh tone that made my heart jump. "You really just think I'm some liar who took advantage of you, huh?"

"Like I said, I don't know you," I retorted coldly.

"But you sure have formed an opinion! I was honest with you, Alyson. I even tried to help you-..."

"Don't spout that crap at me! You didn't help me and you still aren't! I said I didn't want to come here and you forced me to, whether you were ordered to or not! Don't try to play a hero! The hero does what's right, not what he's told!"

"Look, you know that I couldn't leave you in Montana. You see that now right?," he tried to get me to agree with him. "Tell me you know that this wasn't some need for my ego, that it was just me doing my job."

"You have a shitty job, that gives you shitty orders, that you follow because you're a shitty person!"

I was trying to keep my mind like a nice beach: calm, quiet and collected, but my anger was coming in waves to disrupt the tranquility. Even with me suppressing my feelings, I knew that I couldn't do it forever. I wasn't angry, I was sad. I couldn't show anyone how much I was truly falling apart inside: not the Riders, the Queen, and especially not Luna, but it was swelling inside me like a balloon ready to burst. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes and I didn't want Collin to see me like this and think I'm weak, so I stood up and walked towards the door with my back to him. _Hopefully it just looks like I'm still angry._

Collin clapped his hands and stood up," There is no winning with you, I give up," Collin walked past me to the door and I was glad to see him go. I knew that I was about to cry and I didn't need him to see me so vulnerable. I subtly turned my back to the door so he couldn't see my face "You know what, no, I'm not done," he said. _God dammit!_

"Why are you still here?," I tried to keep my voice from breaking.

"You say you don't know me, right? Then you tell me I'm so narcissistic asshole, but you forget the other side you know, right?"

I let out a deep sigh," Please just go."

"You forget because it's easier to act like I'm some giant dick with no emotions. We talked that night at your house, you cried on my shoulder! Shit, I told you about the girl who emotionally wrecked me! I know about your family, ex-boyfriend, and I know about your dragon. I know you pretty well."

"Well It must be easy when it's all one sided! I was me and you were 'Collin-Rosco'. That boy I met isn't who you are," I turned around and he was right in front of me. My breath caught in my chest as I stared into his deep brown eyes. I refused to be the first to break eye contact, I was not letting him think he was getting to me. _Why are you so close? How did I not here you walk over here?_

A tension filled the air as Collin chose his words. "You liked Collin-Rosco though."

 _WHAT?_ No doubt a look over confusion spread across my face and I processed what he was saying. This conversation was draining my energy, I was too tired to fight anymore, it was all pointless anyway. The sadness was once again pushed within the balloon, my eyes were dry, and my guard was up.

I finally broke my stare on his face, turned away and sat down at my makeup table again, "You know what? I did like Collin-Rosco." _SHUT UP,_ I screamed at myself, _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ "He was nice, polite, he cared about important things, was ambitious and funny. He listened and was a good guy and a good friend to me."

"You liked him more than a friend," Collin stated with a smirk on his face

My heart was pounding, but I was not going to let him control me through my emotions. "I saw potential," I said a little less confidently than I wanted to without meeting his eye. I swatted the air around me," But that doesn't matter because he is a figment, an illusion, a ghost of the past. He is not real."

"I'm that guy, Alyson. Don't you see that he is me, I care about you and want you to be safe here. Everything I told you, despite this place... was true," he coughed uncomfortably," I'm...I'm not saying that you have to like me... like that, or anything. What I am saying is that I'm not this villain that you think I am. I am Collin-Rosco. I'm Rider Collin, I'm just Collin.""

I let out a small laugh," Collin-Rosco was just your alias, he does not exist. Since we've been here, I haven't seen any correlation between you and him. He's a character. He's the person every guy pretends to be when they want to get laid..." My eyes shot up and Collin looked shocked and really uncomfortable, _BAD WORD CHOICE!_ "I'm not saying... that y-you... that you w-were trying to... uhm... trying to... oh god. What I'm saying is that you are Rider Collin. A guy who puts himself before others, you proved that on the quest and a guy who doesn't know what he wants. A guy I don't know. So I know you from what I've observed while being in Alagaesia, but beyond that you're a stranger. To me, you and Collin-Rosco are two different people."

"Why don't you get to know me then, I can show you we're are the same person. We could even be friends..."

"Collin, I don't forgive that easily," I stated honestly.

"I'm not so black and white... I do know what I want," he said while leaning against the pillar in my room.

"Good thing you already have it," I looked down at the stone floor. "You and Ashley are a perfect match."

Collin flinched at her name," Things between us are... we're...," Collin was searching for the right to use.

I didn't know what Collin was trying to say. but I didn't want to hear it. I was tired and ready to pass out and I knew whatever it is he was wanting to say would only prolong our already extensive talk. Even though I wanted nothing more than to kick him out and sleep, a little voice in my head kept whispering to me: _He is trying to say he likes you._ Naturally, my mind started to wander from the facts, _Do I like Collin? I_ looked at the man leaning against the pillar in front of me and my head traveled back to the night at my house when I wanted him to kiss me and in the field when my heart was racing. Just remembering how I acted when he texted me back, I knew that I had a crush on him. But this wasn't that same guy. They looked identical but I knew that the Collin here wasn't the boy I had liked in Montana.

 _He has Ashley. Even if he didn't, it wouldn't change what he did. I might have been to harsh before but it doesn't change the fact that he lied to me. I doesn't change the things he said and did back home that made me feel like he might have liked me, then the minute we got back he was in Ashley's arms. It doesn't change how he's acted since we've been here. I could never be with someone like that, sounds just like something Darion would do now._ _Collin doesn't even like me, I'm just over analyzing; n_ _ot that I want to be with Collin, anyway. All those feeling started at home and died at home. I need to focus on going home, no time to be distracted by a stupid boy._

"No," I stopped him before he could finish his defense. "No, no, no , no," I felt an eerie smile form on my face. "You can't just flip-flop back and forth. You made your decision and it's honestly the best one. This may be a fairy-tale place but it's not Disney; you can't get whatever you want whenever you want it!" My face was once again replaced with a stone cold expression.

 _Even if I do like him, I don't want to be with him. I don't want to see where it goes. I don't want anything to do with him romantically. I want to go back to where I belong._

"Stop," Collin reached out," I'm not with her."

"I haven't made a choice, Alyson, things aren't so simple."

"Really? Things aren't simple? Let me simplify it for you. I don't like you." As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt a sense of relief. Saying it out loud really finalized it, I really don't like him.

"What?," Collin eyes widened and stepped towards me, away from the pillar," You just said I had potential."

"No, I said Collin-Rosco had potential."

"WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!," Collin took another step towards me, "Don't you get that?"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! He doesn't exist to me anymore."

"What are you talking about! I don't get why we're even talking about this!"

"Then why are we discussing it?," I asked, waiting for his no doubt evasive response. "This seems like kind of a big reaction from a guy who has a girlfriend..."

"This conversation does seem to be... heavy," Collin sighed and placed his hand in his weird pockets," But I think it's because you're putting all your emotions into it; your anger, your misery, your lust and your sorrow. You don't have to explain it to me, but I just see why you're being a bitch about this. We were just having a nice conversation..." He sighed again," Ashley and I share a history, I was there as her friend."

"Collin, this means nothing to me. I don't care about this. I don't care about you, her, any of it."

"We're just friends," he said again quietly

"Well, we," I gestured to us," aren't. "

"I don't understand why you're so upset about this."

"I'm not upset," I replied calmly. "I just don't care, which you seem to care about. Right now, you're proving my point about being a liar..."

"How?," Collin though his arms up," How am I lying!?"

I couldn't help but smirk, he had no idea the arsenal I held against him. I didn't even plan to call him out, but he was literally asking me too.

"Okay, Collin... One, you cuddled up to her every night for like 6 days straight. I was there, you can;t say that's not true. Two, the whole fight scene where you and Ashley fought about me.. was weird. It's not really evidence of anything, but I think now is the time to state that I thought it was odd. I won't mention you holding her while she sobbed after the council review, because that could have been friendly," I shrugged. "Lastly, the night of my ball when you snuck away from helping me to make out and do whatever else with your so called friend."

Collin shifted in his spot, "That' never happened."

I chuckled," I saw you, Collin. Why are you lying? I mean, it's none of my business who you do your business with, but just stop lying. Okay?"

"Okay... I'm gonna go." Collin said slowly, he backed away and then left the room without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though I hadn't seen Collin in days, I couldn't stop replaying that night in my mind. The look in his eyes when I told him about the night of my ball, I felt bad for being so harsh, but I couldn't hold back how frustrating this whole experience has been and he has played such a major role. _I guess I should apologize to him the next time I see him, whenever that will be._ I rolled my eyes and rolled over in my bed, since that night I hadn't left my room, too nervous to run into him or anybody else. What if I was just walking down to breakfast and the Queen just rounded a corner and summoned me to see the egg? Staying in my room, isn't any better really, the large room was starting to drive me crazy.

I shifted in bed again, before giving up on finding comfort, standing up I crossed the room to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I shuddered, I looked like I always did: ugly and gross. _I can fix the gross part,_ I thought while stripping to take a shower. The steam and hot water helped some of my tension, not only was I having stupid typical teenager problems, but I also had to deal with the fact that I might be the Rider of not one, but two dragons. Just the thought of the egg, rebuilt all my stress instantly. I got out of the shower and opened the door to my bedroom to find Etra shuffling around my bed.

Even though I had a towel, I glanced down to make sure I was all covered before calling out to her, "Ertra?"

She continued to straighten my blankets, but smiled and made eye contact," Hello, Rider Alyson. I thought I could finish tidying up before you exited your bath. My apologies."

"No, it's okay. Thanks, but you don't have to make the bed."

I heard her chuckle lowly," You say this everyday, but as I have already explained, this is my primary duty."

"To make my bed?"

"No, Rider Alyson. My duty is to ensure your comfort while you are here. Is there anything else I can do for you? Perhaps some clothes need washing?"

"Uhmm.., yeah. I have some laundry in the bathroom", I turned to retrieve it.

"Quite alright, Rider Alyson," she scurried in front of me. She picked up all my dirty clothes in a whirlwind of speed. "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

I smiled, "No, thank you Ertra. I'm alright. You should go and enjoy your day, just relax and unwind."

"There is still much to be done, Rider Alyson, and since there is nothing further for me to assist you with, I have a message for you."

"A message? For me?," my body stiffened and a chill ran through me.

"Yes, Rider Alyson. Your presence has been summoned at..." Ertra words seemed to slow and my heart stopped.

 _My presence? SUMMONED? By the Queen most likely!? TO SEE THE EGG?! OH NOO!_

"Rider Alyson? Are you alright?," Ertra leaned forward worried.

I shook my head and blinked rapidly," Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Very well, and since your dragon is already there-..."

"Luna's there!," my eyes widened.

"Yes, she is there, so transportation will be provided for you by a fellow Rider, or you could be escorted by the guards of the castle."

"Where exactly am I going, Ertra," I asked while trying to suppress the fear.

Ertra's brows furrowed in confusion for half a second before she straightened them and smiled," Thrífa Du Kenna is just on the outskirts of Ilirea. It should be a very short journey."

"Thrifa Du Kenna?"

Ertra paused a second before asking, "Miss, are you alright?"

"Yes, Erta," I closed my eyes. _Why would they put the egg in the Academy? There are so many dragons and Riders around, so many things could go wrong..._

"You should be not be nervous, from what I hear, many Riders excel quickly in their training, even the Earth Riders."

 _What? Training?_ "Ertra, do you know why I have been summoned to the Academy?" My heart sped up in excitement, _maybe it's not for the egg?_

Ertra again looked confused," I am not told the premise of your summons, but Thrifa Du Kenna is not a place of council, it is a place of knowledge."

 _So I could be just going there for something else... but what? Maybe something for Luna? What if she learned to breath fire! OH! That would be amazing!_

"Which transportation would you prefer, Rider Alyson?," Ertra asked again, visibly concerned about my behavior.

"Uhm.. oh yeah. Transportation. What were my options?"

"A fellow dragon rider could give you a ride or the guards of the castle could escort you."

"Uhm, a fellow Rider is fine, thank you, Erta." _Flying would be faster._

"Yes," Ertra replied. "I will inform you when they have arrived."

"Thanks, Ertra," I called as she left the room.

 _I bet Luna is flying circles around the trainers. The trainer lady will be like 'How is she that good?' and I'll be like ' She was just born the best'. And now that she knows how to breathe fire, she has probably the fastest learning dragon they'e ever seen. They'll probably want to study her and want answers to her brilliance. What should I wear to this?_ I scanned the barren wasteland known as my closet. _No, No, God no, not terrible, no, no. How could they have gone to Earth, seen all of our advancements and not decided to update their entire wardrobe!?_

I chose a pair of black leggings and a flowy formal periwinkle colored tee shirt. I put on my gray vans and sat a my makeup desk, a lot of the products used on the night of my ball were left for me, but many of them were a mystery. They all looked like face primer or lotion. I chose a small gray tin with purple cream and rubbed some on my hands, arms, and face. It smelled flowery and felt heavy on my skin, but moisturizing. I dug into my own backpack and pulled some concealer to cover some of my redness and newly formed pimples, and finished with some mascara. I didn't look completely atrocious, but I didn't want to put on a full face of makeup just to sweat it off in two seconds. I brushed my wet hair and tried to fluff it up a little so it could dry faster.

After I examined myself and deemed my look presentable, I sat on the couch with my leg bouncy with anxiety. _What if this is just a diversion? They could be tricking me? What if I get on the dragon and they take me somewhere else? To that stupid do they care so much! I don't understand why they want they egg to hatch, let alone why they think it could be me to hatch it! I am nowhere near qualified. They should send everyone else and then me, because I bet it would hatch for Collin... or maybe Serena. I can definitely see Serena as the dragon lady. It could be Matthew too, but not Ashley. No way, but better her than me. Oh god, how long are they going to make me sit here and wait!_

I pulled my feet up on the couch and stretched out, _well there is a way to tell if Luna is safe._ I opened up my mind, reaching out through our private link while simultaneously building up my defense.

 _"Luna?,_ " I waited for a second before calling put again. _"Luna? Are you okay?"_

Seconds later I felt her warm presence with me and relief washed over me. _"Yes, my rider. I am fine. Are you alright?"_

 _"Yes, I'm okay. I just wanted to check in with you. See how it's all going."_

 _"As of now, I am sparing with a large dragon named Galvic, he is fierce, fast, and unbeatable. I believe that-..." she was interrupted and I felt a flash of pain._

 _"Luna! Are you okay! Luna!,"_ I sat up abruptly.

 _"Yes, he struck me in my moment of weakness."_

 _"Wait, so you're fighting him like right now? While we are talking?"_

 _"Yes,"_ she replied bluntly.

 _"Oh, am I distracting you?"_

 _"Yes, but it is good. I need to learn how to talk through my link and battle."_

 _"Uhm.. okay. So this Galvic dragon, why are you fighting him?"_

 _"Sparing,"_ she corrected me. _"We are sparing to increase strength, speed, agility, and defense."_

 _"I thought you said he was unbeatable?"_

 _"He is which makes him the perfect sparring partner, I can learn his tricks and slowly build a tolerance to pain."_

 _"What if he knocks you out or something!,"_ I stand and begin pacing.

" _I have been unconscious many times, my young acorn. I block it from our link to not alert you._ "

" _WHAT! Why!?"_

 _"I did not want you to worry, as I am aware you are doing now_ ," Luna grunts. _"YES! I landed a solid blow to his front right leg!"_

I sat down again, holding my arms to my stomach to stop it's uneasy. _I'm not being called to the Academy because of Luna's exemplary achievements. Why do they want me there?!_

"Rider Alyson," Ertra calls from the hallway while knocking. I get up and open the door to see her smiling with a pile of clothes in her hand. "I have your linens back and your escort to Thrífa Du Kenna has arrived."

 _"Alyson, are you alright?,"_ Luna asks.

" _I'm fine, I'll leave you to your battle. Give him hell."_

 _"Oh, I intend to,_ " she says before pulling away from our link.

"Rider Alyson, are you alright?" Deja vu rings in my ears as I turn to face Ertra.

"I'm fine," I say while exiting my room and shutting the door.

"Your escort is out in the main garden," she points down the hall, towards the direction of Matthew's room.

"Thank you Ertra," I smile and head down the hall.

I vaguely remembered how to get outside, with only a few wrong turns I made it outside. After blinking rapidly to adjust to the sun, I saw a large light blue dragon sitting in the grass. _Erea?,_ I asked myself, but without my mind block she heard and turned.

 _"Rider Alyson, how lovely to see you again_ ," she stood and turned to me completely.

"You're my escort? Where's Quinten?" _Oh god, why did they pick Quinten, I haven't seen him since the quest._

 _"He is went to get a drink of water. We had been waiting for a while, so he believed he could drink and return before you arrived."_

"Sorry, I got a little turned around on my way here," I looked to the ground. _I bet he told her everything, how terrible it was_.

 _"You need not worry. This castle can be quite a perplexing maze of hallways and I know all to well how easy it is to get lost,"_ she gave a throaty gurgle which I interpreted as a chuckle.

"Hey Erea," I looked up to the massive dragon," Luna tell me you have been very kind to her at the Academy. Thank you for that."

 _"Luna is quite a ambitious soul, she is so smart and very respectful. I know that we will be dear friends. Ah, there he is,"_ Erea said while sitting up. I turned and saw Quinten walking over to us _._ He was wearing a green tunic with black boots. I tried to study his face, was he still angry? Was he going to make this awkward... well more awkward than me. _"I was worried that you had gotten lost,"_ she said and winked to me.

I let out a small laugh and Quinten looked to Erea and then back at me. "Am I missing something?"

Erea chuckled again, _" No, you are not missing anything."_

"Shall we go," Quinten said with no hints of emotion. _Erea is being so nice, but I have no idea what Quinten is doing._

I nodded, fearing my voice and was surprised with Quinten's outstretched hand. I took it and boosted myself onto Erea's back, Quinten followed effortlessly. I admired Erea's beautiful dark brown saddle , which was very comfy and had several compartments for storage. Without warning, Erea starts flapping her wings and takes off from the ground and without thinking, I wrap my arms around Quinten to prevent myself from sliding off. I felt him tense under my grasp, but I couldn't let go while Erea ascended into the sky. I closed my eyes and squeezed my legs to her saddle, Erea was much faster and her flying was not what I was used to. Once I felt her level off, I left go of Quinten and even slid away to give him space. I found the handles on the saddle to grip onto and held them tightly, I found my bearings and got brave enough to peak over the edge to the ground below. We we nearly at the Academy, but my eyes were drawn to Ilirea. I was caught off guard by how stunning the city was, even though I had seen it several time before, it was one of those sights that never gets old.

As Erea slowed down and lowered herself to the ground, I had to close my eyes again, the queasiness in my stomach as too much already. Erea landed smoothly and Quinten jumped off without a hitch whereas I struggled to climb down gracefully. Once I was off, Erea sauntered away towards the school, leaving me alone with Quinten.

 _Should I say something? Apologize? He deserves it, he has been nothing but kind to me. God, I hate_ _apologies._

"I bet you are wondering why you are here," Quinten said while facing the enormous building. _Is he talking to me?_

I swallowed the lump in my throat," Do you know why I'm here," I asked in a low voice, scared he knew the answer.

"You're here for the same reason everyone else is here," he said, looking over his shoulder to where I stood. _Everyone else? I'm here to... train?_ "Let's go." _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

I scurried after Quinten as he walked towards the enormous building in front of us, he didn't turn to look at me when I caught up to him, he kept his gaze forward. I opened my mouth, but hesitated. _What would I say? I'm sorry for lying to you? Sorry for putting your life at risk? Sorry for hurting your friend? I suck at this!_ There was nothing I could say to excuse what I had done, so I closed my mouth at watched as people bustled past us without thinking twice. There were wooden carts pulled by horses being led to the building, their cargo varied from weapons, to cloth, to other things I couldn't name. A dragon nearby landed, sending a tremor through the earth, causing me to almost lose my balance but no one noticed so I kept walking towards the sounds of distant shouting and fighting. Since this was a training school, I figured it was natural to hear those things, so I didn't question it as Quinten opened the door for me to enter the building.

Inside was so busy I couldn't focus my eyes on one certain thing. Against the wall were stairs leading up to a second floor where I could see people unloading crates from the carriages outside. They walked along the elevated path that circled the entire room, there were several places where it diverged and allowed one to walked towards the center where a giant cylinder reached from the floor the ceiling. The workers disappeared inside with their crates as sparks drew my attention to those welding new swords. Their station placed on the outer side of the cylinder, hanging off the floor. There were stairs also spiral up the giant tube with people moving either up or down on them. There were perches and windows scattered around the cylinder, with people constantly passing. I heard a particularly loud shout from the corner of the room, seeing four people fighting with no weapons. The were waving their hands and streams of colors would appear, either to protect themselves or to attack one another. No one was landing any blows, they all just choreographed their moves perfectly, like a strange dance, no one could gain the upper hand. Near them was a women standing in front of a group talking and gesturing to a display, lecturing on a topic I couldn't hear over the noise produced by everything else. There was so much more going on, I couldn't even pinpoint all the activities before Quinten pulled me aside to let other pass through the doorway.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, snapping out of the trace that the sight had put me under.

"Don't be," he said while releasing my arm. "It's a lot to take in." Our eyes met and I felt compelled to spill my guts right there and apologize for all the misdoings I had caused him, but he looked out into the giant crowd of people and machines. "I think our best bet to find Oniza, is in her office." He said into my ear loudly, over the roar of the room. "Follow me."

Quinten then started to walk towards the center of the jumble, in the direction of the giant black cylinder. I stayed on his heels, while he ducked through the crowd easily. _Who is Oniza? Why do we need to find her? Does she have the egg?! But Quinten said I was here for the same reason as everyone else._ We reached the base of the stairs at the tube and started climbing as other made their way down past us, Quinten didn't say anything, he just kept moving forward. Once reaching the second level, we entered the cylinder Quinten took a sharp left and we went up more stairs, I was working so hard to act natural, like I wasn't dying on the inside. _I need to do more cardio or something.._. He finally took the exit and made his way to a new door, on the outside it said 'Assessments'. We entered to see the room full of cabinets, there was no empty wall space at all. A women was sitting at a table in the far corner near a small window, she looked up and smiled as we approached.

"Rider Quinten, how good to see you," she stood to shake his hand.

"Hello again, Oniza," he smiled. "I have brought to you, the final Rider of Earth: Alyson," he gestured to me.

 _Oniza? This is the women we needed to find. Who is she?_

"The final Rider of Earth? How delightful to see you here, Rider Alyson. That would mean you are here for a skills assessment, yes?" Quinten nodded. _Skills assessment? What is that? "_ Please have a seat," she gestured to the many chairs around her table. I glanced to Quinten, unsure of what was happening, but he gave away nothing.

"Rider Alyson, you have been in Alagaesia for a very short time, yes?," Oniza asked while digging through a cabinet behind her.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Many of the earth riders are overwhelmed when first arriving, something I can easily understand," she faced the table again, clearing a space for her new folder. "My job, is to assess the skills you already have, to determine the training level you should start at. Being from Earth, I'm sure you have no knowledge on spells and magic?"

"No, ma'am" I squirmed in my chair.

"That would include casting, conjuring, potions, and everything related to magic?"

"Yes."

"Alright," she said while scribbling into her folder. "Physically...," she looked me up and down before asking," Do you have any previous training in combat, either one on one, in a group, or with dragons?"

"uhm... no," I shifted again. A flashback to that day in the desert as I watched Ashley attack Ariana projected into my head, but I quickly locked it away.

"That's alright," Oniza smiled brightly," we have any excellent trainers here. As for your dragon... what is the name?"

"My dragon? Her name is Luna."

"Luna. That is quite an interesting name, one I have not heard before. Tell me, does it mean something on Earth? I like to ask all the Riders of Earth this, it is quite fascinating to meet someone from another world," she propped her head in her hands and leaned into the table. She reminded me of a love drunk school girl, drooling over her crush across a classroom, but instead she was looking at me.

"Uhm... yeah. Luna is spanish for moon."

"Spanish?," Oinza asked confused, she corrected her posture and began writing again. Now she looked like a professional business women who took no nonsense from anyone. The kind that worked harder than anyone else to get where she is, who would do anything for her career.

"It's a language we have on Earth," I explained.

"Spanish? Spanish... huh, I've never heard of it. Spaaaannisshhhh. Spaaaaaanish." _That makes sense, since you've never been to Earth. Who is this women, she seems a little odd?..._ I turned to Quinten again as Oniza kept repeating the word spanish over and over. Quinten didn't turn to me, but kept his gaze on Oniza. "Back to it, how old is your dragon, Luna... which is Spanish for moon?"

"Luna, well, shes a few months old."

"Alright. And as for your knowledge on dragons, am I correct to assume the you know very little?"

"Well, I guess that depends. I think I know more than the average person back home, but here... yeah, fairly little."

Oniza took off her glasses and I could see her dark freckles speckling her face. "There is nothing wrong with that. Even though you are from Earth, it doesn't mean you can't learn. Matthew, one of the brightest students I know is from Earth, he has just absorbed all of this like a sponge," Oniza spoke all while using very exaggerated hand gestures. "All the Rider of Earth have done exceedingly well, many of them have passed in rank from those born here."

I paused for a minute and studied Oniza, she had short afro which was pulled pack by a headband. Her eyes were dark brown and her teeth were slightly crooked. She wore what resembled a pant suit, but not quite what we have back home. I couldn't figure her out, was she professional or down to earth. One minute she is one, the next, the latter. _Is she quirky, or just weird? Maybe multiple personalities?_

"Don't you worry too much about it. I'm not even going to ask to see your skills in motion, I'm just going to place you in the beginner courses, so we can just build from the ground up. Now, there is nothing to be ashamed of with that, every Rider of Earth has started there, and it's only so we can be sure you're getting the most of everything."

"Okay...," I nodded. _Beginner sounds right._

Oniza put her glasses back on and scanned her paper quietly," So Rider Quinten," she turned to him. " I heard you are forming a notion to use Riders as a security system for the castle?"

"Yeah," Quinten coughed and sat up in his chair, clearly caught off guard by Oniza's question. "I think it would be a good use of the resources that Queen Nasuada has placed in the academy. It'll let us all use our training in the real world, keep the skills fresh."

Oniza chuckled," It is a good idea, but not too many people attack the castle, am I right?," Oniza smiled at me as if to show we were in agreement, but I couldn't say anything.

Quinten cleared his throat, "Yes, that's true, but in my plan, Riders are also used as way to escort the Queen safely to conduct business with other rulers and make new treaties. Some of these people can be seen as questionable and therefore, she should have added security."

Oniza nodded," Yes that is true, especially with tensions on the rise with-..."

"Yes," Quinten cut her off quickly. "That is precisely my thought."

Oniza's eyes went from Quinten to me, then back to Quinten. "Yes... " she said slowly. "Yes of course." Abruptly she began stacking paper into the folder in front of her. "Well, Rider Alyson will begin where everyone does, the beginning," she chuckled at her joke. "And you, Rider Quinten, I presume will be her mentor?"

"Excuse me?," Quinten asked, not sure if he had heard Oniza correctly. His shocked face brought a grin to my lips, but I hid it from both of them.

"I merely assumed, since you were the one to bring her here. That is what is normally done, when one takes on this responsibility, Rider Quinten... but you seem...," Oniza searched for a word,"... ill prepared, especially in light of past events. I will assign Rider Alyson a different mentor, if that is all right?"

"Wait! I mean, I can do it, it's no problem," Quinten defended himself.

 _Ill prepared? Past events? What is she talking about?_

"No, don't you worry about it. I will assign her to... ," Oniza pulled a new file and flipped through the pages. "Rider... Jesada." She looked up to me once more, "Yes, I believe you will make a good match. Rider Jesada." Quinten sighed quietly and leaned back in his chair, not resisting Oniza's words. Oniza wrote a few more thing in her folder, while we all waited in silence, before closing it loudly. "Rider Jesada is a truly talented rider. She is quite powerful when it comes time for combat, she will guide you well. I will have her made aware of this and you two can meet at a later time."

"Thank you very much Oniza," Quinten stood and reached his hand out.

"The pleasure is mine," she smiled and shook his hand firmly. "As for you," she turned to me and her eyes seems welded to mine. "I am always happy to meet a new Rider. I hope to hear great things from you Rider Alyson, let Rider Jesada show you. I will see you for your three month check in," she shook my hand and sat back down, diving into the files she had indulged before us. It was as if we weren't even there anymore, I quietly followed Quinten out of the room.

"What the hell was that?," I asked him before he could just walk away.

"It's a mandatory assessment. Everyone has to do one before they can start training, all that is left is a physical check up. I'll show you were that is." His tone was plain, he showed no interest or emotion. He was starting to irritate me, _why wont he just say he's still upset? If he is, why did he agree to escort me here? Just apologize Alyson, if he is still acting this way, then it's on him._

"Look, Quinten...," I paused after saying his name, it felt wrong. "I'm sorry for everything that happened. I didn't know what was going on, let alone did I know what they were going to do. It's no excuse, but I'm honestly apologizing for it because I know it was wrong. I didn't want you to feel betrayed and I certainly didn't want Ariana to be hurt. It was a terrible day for me and I hate myself for going along with their plan. I should've said no and just told you everything, but I couldn't because I do want to go home and the only way to do that is to listen to whatever the Queen says. She said not to tell you, so I didn't. I'm sorry."

Quinten still hadn't moved, he stood there, his eyes on the floor, probably thinking of what to say, determining if I was sincere or not. He lifted his head towards the stairs, "Come on, I'll show you were the physical check up is."

 _Seriously! He's not going to say anything!_ "So, you're not going to say anything!?," my voice raised higher than I had wanted it to. "You'll just pretend that I didn't just give you a real apology."

Slowly Quinten turned to me," I heard you're apology."

"And...," I asked exaggerating my syllables.

"You want me to forgive you?," Quinten perked his eyebrow, he was starting to fidget.

I drew back," Uhmm..." _Do I? I do want him to forgive me, but that's not why I'm apologizing is it? This is sincere, right. I really am sorry or what happened. Yes, I am._ "I don't want you to be all weird and hostile towards me, I want-..."

"You think I'm being hostile?"

"No, you're not, but it just feels that way to me because you used to be so nice and talkative."

"Yeah, that's how I am around my friends," Quinten said the words hat fell heavy on my shoulders.

"So we're not friends? After I forgave you for almost killing my dragon!"

"That was an accident," Quinten defended himself more aggressively than he had with Oniza.

"So was this!"

"How!? How was that an accident!? You made a decision that could have cost someone there life!"

"I didn't know their plan! How was I supposed to telepathically guess their next move!," I drew a deep breath, realizing my volume was growing. "Look... I'm guilty, I know it. I was wrong, but now I know I can't trust Collin, or anyone for that matter. Everyone here is playing their own game for self benefit, a game that I don't give a fuck about." I leaned against the nearby wall and closed my eyes. _None of this really matters._

"You think that of me? That I'm just using others for my own gain?"

"No, god." I rubbed my temples, _stupid boys and their egos_. I opened my eyes to see Quinten standing where he was before but now with his arms crossed. I pushed away from the wall. "I don't know you well enough to make that call, but you either aren't that type of person or you are very good at hiding it. It doesn't matter, because I don't need us to be friends," Quinten arched his eyebrow. _I want us to be friends, though_. "I don't. I just need us to be even, no hard feelings, just on good terms." _I just need to fly under the radar, I need to not be seen as a threat so they will let me leave. I need to go home._

"What I don't understand, is how you agree to something you supposedly know nothing about. How does that happen?"

"I just... I don't know. It just happened. I was skeptical, but they seemed to know what was going on, they were confident and they kind of made it seem like it wasn't an option. They didn't give me their real plan, just the outline."

Quinten didn't say anything, he just stood there again, like a statue. Is _he finally going to see I'm telling the truth? Is he going to let this go?_

"I'll show you where the physical check up is," he said before turning into the stair well.

 _I guess not._


	10. Chapter 10

The physical checkup was weird, the guy kept poking me and prodding me until he said I was fit enough _. I mean, I get it dude, I'm fat, so what? I still ride my dragon._

 _"I do not think you are overweight,"_ Luna cooed into my mind.

 _"That's just because you grew up thinking that I was normal."_

 _"Not true. I have seen many humans, but never have I thought you to be too big."_

 _"Thanks, Luna. Oh wait, you're here at the training place, right?"_

 _"Here?,"_ Luna questioned.

 _"Surprise."_

 _"You finally came. How exciting! Do you plan on training? We may even get to begin dual training! Oh, that would be quite fun."_

 _"I'm kind of being forced."_

 _"Well, I'm sure we can still have fun together."_

"If you say so...," I mutter aloud.

"What?," Quinten perked up.

"Nothing," I state in monotone as I follow down the spiral staircase. _This place is so busy, it feels like everyone has to be here,_ I think as some one rushes past me, almost knocking me down.

Quinten was planning to introduce me to Rider Jesada, and I was kind of nervous to meet her. She was going to be my trainer, I hadn't met her but I already knew she was going to be able to beat me if needed. I thought to all the action movies I had seen where they learn to fight and the mentor always beats them up so badly, but at the same time building their skills. I shuddered, I did not want to fight anyone.

Quinten approaches a man, asking about Jesada when I feel a tug on my shirt, I looked down and was so surprised.

"Tholus!"

"Hello, miss."

"Hey, how are you," I got down to be at his eye level.

He was still so bashful and refused to look me in the eyes," I-I'm fine, miss."

"Ah, ah, ah. What did I say about calling me 'miss', call me Alyson."

"Oh, yes, pardon me Miss Alyson."

I chuckled," What are you doing here?," I looked around for a sign of the man, Corin, who thought he owned Tholus.

"My master is here, he is to tryout for the Dragon Chamionship."

"Dragon Championship?"

"Yes, a contest to determine the best dragon in Alagaesia."

"BOY!," a loud, sharp voice pierces the air and Tholus' body stiffens.

"Coming master!," he turns to run off, but Corin is already behind him.

"Boy! I've told you not to wander," he raised his hand to strike Tholus, then he saw me," but it seems you always find something when reollect you." Corin lowers his hand," Final Rider of Earth, how lovely to see you again," he takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles.

I pull my hand away." Hey."

"Boy, go fetch Valor, we are leaving."

Tholus turns to go, but I grab his arm and turn him back to me. "Wait! Tholus, it was great to see you again."

Tholus smiled and ran off into the crowd.

"It seems you've taken a liking to my boy," Corin smiles.

"Your boy? He has a name," I crossed my arms.

"Not a very good one," Corin grunts.

 _What a fucking asshole. God, such pretentious, wannabe jackass._

"I ca-..." I started to go off on him when Quinten rejoined me.

"Ah, Alyson, it seems you've met Rider Corin," Quinten nodded to him.

"Hello again, Rider Quinten," Corin smiled," It's been so long."

"Too long," Quinten agreed.

"It seems you are close with the Final Rider?," Corin asked but he said it more like a question. He then turn to me and winked, it was so brief I almost didn't think it was real, but knowing what I knew about Corin, it was.

"I've been asked my the Queen to bring her here for her training."

"Ah, training," he grinned at me. "I suppose it's not quite enough to enter into the Dragon Championship?"

I opened my mouth but Quinten spoke first. "Not quite, she's still a fairly new Rider." I scowled at Quinten, but he was unphased and kept his attention on Corin.

"A pity. It would have been a pleasure to compete against such a beauty," he winked again and I knew my face visibly reacted in disgust, but Corin merely turned back to Quinten. "I'm sure you have already entered."

"Ugh... no, not yet, but Erea and I are still planning to enter."

"Good, it will be nice to have some healthy competition," Corin smiled.

"Yes, maybe this year we'll finally defeat you and Valor."

Corin chuckled," I suppose it's healthy to dream. It was good to see you, Rider Quinten. And it is always a pleasure to see you, Final Rider," he reached for my hand again but I hid them behind my back quickly.

"Yeah, great to see you again," I gave a flase smile. "Be sure to tell Tholus goodbye from me."

Corin withdrew his arm," Of course," his face turned sour. He turned away and stalked outside.

I watched him go and I just couldn't help but hate him, he was just a douche. _Entitled dirtbag._

Quinten turned to me, his smile gone," Jesada isn't here today, but they'll send word she has pupil. I assume you will ride back with Luna?"

"Yeah," I push past him. I didn't know where I was going, but I really like having a dramatic exit. It was just too bad that Quinten followed me and ruined it.

"How do you know Corin?," he blocked my path.

"None of your business," I said and stepped to the side, but Quinten copied me like a mirror.

"Seriously. Alyson, how do you know him.

I crossed my arms again," You don't get to be mad at me and ask me questions."

Quinten's jaw tightened," Fine, I'm not mad. How do you know him?" Quinten sounded serious, like he really needed to know for whatever reason

I let my arms fall to my sides," I don't know him, I met him on my first day here."

"How?"

"He... He sent Tholus to find me."

"And?," quinten asked eagerly.

"And nothing, I met him, I don't like him, end of story."

"That's it?"

"Yes, why do you are?"

"I don't," he huffed. "He's just... not good company."

I laughed at him mockingly. "Says you, you guys sounded like best friends."

"It's complicated."

"You say that about everything," I mutter.

"I've known Corin for a long time, just steer clear of him."

"Believe me, I want nothing more."

"Good,"Quinten looked awkwardly away, out conversation was now flat.

"Well, I have to go find Luna, to get a ride," I spoke with venom.

"Alyson," he side stepped and blocked me again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

I sighed, _This place is too much_. "It's fine. I need to talk to Luna anyway," I walk around Quinten and wander to a large opening that leads outside. Quinten didn't follow me this time, which was a relief, I couldn't take his whiplash of emotions.

Outside was filled with dragons and riders, bustling around, all on their own mini missions. I couldn't spot Luna is the sea of colors.

 _"Luna?"_

 _"Yes, my acorn."_

 _"I'm outside."_

 _"Yes I see you,_ " Luna said before landing in front of me. She had startled me and I hear her chuckle, happy to scare me.

"Don't do that!," I clutched my chest.

"Come, let me introduce you to some of my new friends."

I mounted her back and she flew low to the ground a few hundred feet from the building where a large obstacle course was. She introduced me to many dragons, all of which were nice. _Wow, Luna must be really popular, she knows so many people._

 _"Don't flatter me, acorn."_

 _"Stop easedropiing."_

 _"I would if you blocked me."_

 _"Eh, too much work."_

 _"Oh, it is my turn!"_

Luna stepped up to the start line and then bolted forward, flying low and fast throw the hoops, then soaring upwards to make it over the steep wall. She was so quick, it was like watching just a flash of white. she dived back to the ground and then weaved in between the stills with spikes, rounded the corner and flew as fast as she could back to the start.

"Wow!," I smiled and clapped for her! "You did so good!"

Luna laughed, _" I was so slow. Many are faster."_

 _"That was insane, I could barely keep my eyes on you!"_

Luna looked slightly embarrassed," _It really wasn't that great."_

 _"It was amazing,_ " I assured.

 _"You know, some Rider will ride their dragons through the course."_

My jaw dropped," You're joking!"

 _"No, I am not."_

 _"That's crazy, I would fall off!"_

 _"Well, perhaps you will learn how to keep a hold in your training."_

"Ugh, don't remind me!"


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, we left and went home, it felt like we had been there all day. It felt good to ride Luna again, it had been too long, I was lucky enough the academy gave her a free saddle, which made it so much more comfortable. I loved the view the most I think, the sun setting in the distance of the mountains, it almost looked like home, almost.

 _I need to call mom, I have too._

We landed and I went to my room, squeezing Luna into the window.

"You're getting bigger," I said.

 _"Growing is good_ ," Luna curled up on the floor.

"I didn't say it wasn't," I smirked and grabbed my phone.

It was dead. _Shit, I need to call my mom. How long have I been here now? I can't even remember..._

"I'm going to... I don't know," I sighed already defeated. "... to find someone to charge this."

 _"Best of luck_ ," Luna said in a drowsy voice.

I closed the door quietly and wandered down my hall. _Maybe Matthew... he's really smart._

I went to his door but then hesitated, _Last time he was really mad... maybe I shouldn't..._ I stepped back and then continued down the hall. I wandered the castle, rounding the endless corners and climbing the countless staircases. The guards never looked at me twice, they kept focused on their duties and I kept focused on my search. _I need someone who knows magic... but that's most people here, right? Maybe the guards know magic? I don't know._

I made my way to the dining hall, but it was vacant and night had fallen on the castle. I guess there's no one to help me... I'll have to try tomorrow.

I ascended the stairs to my room and almost ran right into Collin as he barreled down the steps.

"Umf," I gripped the railing to keep me from falling.

"Oh...," he stopped running and looked to me surprised. "Oh, Alyson?"

I gained my balance again and finally noticed who he was, _Of course_ , I thought dryly.

"Hey," he smiled breathlessly.

"Uh, hi," I replied.

"I... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that. You okay?"

"I'm fine," I stood up, letting go of the railing.

"Good."

 _Damn... he probably knows how to keep the battery. I haven't seen anyone else... I should just ask._

"Hey-..."

"Uhm-..."

We both had talked at the same time, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, I admit in that moment he was very attractive, but that was it. It was all outer beauty.

"You go first," he grinned.

"I just need to know how to charge my battery here," I held up my cell phone.

"Oh, yeah sure." He took my phone and held it for a second, whispered a few words and handed it back. "It should stay charged."

"For how long?," I asked turning on the phone.

"Well, I used that spell a few years ago and all my stuff is still at 100%."

 _Oh damn, yes!_

"Oh, wow. Thanks."

I heard the echoing of footsteps approaching and the high pitched giggle of a girl. I looked up the staircase as saw a shadow approaching, while the giggling got louder. _Who the hell is that?_ I saw Collin shift on the stairs, his eyes now glued to the floor and was only when Ashley flew into view that I pieced it all together

"Ah! Too slow, I fou-...," her smile fell instantly when she saw me and her posture went from relaxed and playful to reserved and angry.

I looked between them and the pure disgust I felt was truly overwhelming. _What a piece of shit... One minute you want me the next you're LITERALLY running around the castle with her... I can't this._ No one was speaking and I was not going to be the first to break the silence so I just stared at Collin, who was still looking at the stairs, not meeting my gaze. My eyes flickered back to Ashley, her arms now crossed as she glared at me occasionally glancing to Collin for an explanation. This went on for too long, I realized he was going to cower away from any sort of real adult conversation. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly and stormed up the stairs, pushing past Ashley as I did. I didn't intentionally mean to nudge her, it was a small stairwell and she definitely was not going to move. So pushing her with my shoulder was the only way, the feeling of happiness afterward was just an added perk.

The whole way back to my room I mentally bashed on Collin. _What a player! GOD, why are guys so dumb! Did he think I was going to put out or something?! Is that we said that stuff? He must have thought something! Why would he... I... I hate boys! ARGGG! This is just confirming that I need to focus on my real goal, going home. I dont have time for this petty back and forth with him and Ashley. I have to stay focused... I still have to see the egg,_ I thought as I pushed open my door.

" _It is good to see you have calmed_ ," Luna said without moving from her curled position on the floor.

"I'm always calm," I grumbled.

" _Your thoughts would suggest otherwise_ ," she said with a tone of snarkiness.

"When did you get so sassy?," I said to myself.

I turned on my phone, the battery was now at 100% and I went to my contacts. I paused before pressing the green call button beside my mom's number. I took a deep breath, preparing myself, it was going to take the rest of my energy to fake happiness and safety at some stupid college I had no intention to attend.

I took another breath, pressed the button and raised the phone to my ear. It rang only twice before I finally was connected with my mom.

"Alyson!?"

"Mom!"

That was all it took. All I needed was to hear her voice and it was too much. I was truly, in that moment, a scared little girl who wanted just wanted their mom. I chocked on the tears, tring to hold them back, but I couldn't. I quickly pressed the mute button so she wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, thank goodness! Alyson, we've been waiting for your call! Your dad and I were so worried. How is everything going? Do you like it? Any new friends?"

Hearing the concern in her voice did not help. It only made me feel worse, like I was betraying her. _How can I do this? How can I keep up this lie?! I can't do it! She is going to figure it out! I don't know anything about Maine!_

"Hey there, daughter of mine!," I heard some fumbling and my dad's voice blasted into my ear. He had stolen the phone from my mom, the only viable explanation. "Is it cold? I've always heard Maine is cold."

"Is that her?!"

"Tell Alyson I'm taking her room!"

"Shush!," My mother quieted my brothers in the background. "Give me back the phone, Dan!"

More fumbling and drowned out voices, it was painful to hear but it made me feel better in a way. More connected to them then I was. It felt like home.

"Alyson, we just want to know how it's going?"

I took another deep breath, wiped my eyes and unmuted myself.

"It's going great mom," I managed to sound somewhat normal.

"Great? You really like it there?," I could hear her already worrying.

I looked around my room briefly, the furniture, artwork, and the large white dragon who was dozing peacefully in the center. _How did this become my life. Just a little longer... only a little longer..._

"I... I can," I lied and bit the inside of my cheek. "And it's great because I have a full scholarship."

"Don't worry about money, Alyson-.."

"I'm not. It's just a bonus. I really like it here, mom.," I tried to stress the words, to sound authentic and it seemed to work.

"Maine... it's just so far..."

"I would come to visit," I promised.

"I hate the idea of you on a plane so much, they aren't safe."

"It's safer on a plane than in a car," I chuckled.

"I don't believe that."

"Ask her if she's tried any lobster!," I heard Ajax yell.

I laughed," Tell him I haven't had the chance."

My mom relayed the message and I heard her sigh deeply.

"We miss you."

It pinched my heart to hear her say it.

"I miss you too, mom."

"Tell me about the campus."

We talked for another hour or so, most of my end was lies. I made up a story about going out to eat with my roommate and trying clams. I told her I liked the building, they were pretty. The only thing I didn't like was the wind, it got cold so quick. I was surprised at how easily the lies poured out once I got started, I tried to keep them as vague as possible, but I was extravagant at times. I knew anything I did with the fake roommate could be detailed because I got always say we stopped being friend or something so they would never meet her. It might have been just me, but it sounded lie my mom was giving in to the idea of me going to this school.

I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. I wanted her to fight for me to come home, give me more leverage with the Queen to have a crazy mom who demanded my presence back on Earth. But another part of me was glad she was feeding in to it, it would make it simpler, who knows what could happen if the she fought this, I have no idea what the Queen would do to my family.

When we finally said our good byes, I was already curled under the covers, it was all too easily to close my eyes and fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke to a knock on my door, I slowly crawled out of bed as the banging got louder. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door to a women I had never seen before. She was shorter than me, her hair was short and dark, it fell just above her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and piercing, her features are all sharp and striking. She was completely flawless it seemed as her alabaster skin was so smooth and silky. Her ears were pointed and stuck out from her hair, and her clothes seemed regular for the people here.

"Kvetha, dautr abr Earth" she said in a smooth tone. [1]

I rubbed my eyes harder and shook my head, _must still be sleepy_. "Hello?"

She looked me up and then done, her face never changing from it's cool expression.

"I am to assume you do not know 'alfa'." [2]

"Who is that?," I yawned.

"I see," she spoke again while looking me up and down. "Am I correct to assume you are ready to begin."

"Begin?," I asked before fear struck me so hard I almost fell to the ground. Is she here to take me to the egg!? Oh god! No! I'm not ready. I don't want to see it! No! Please no. "You're not here... here to..."

"I am Rider Jesada," she informed me.

 _Jesada? Jesada?_ I racked my brain. _Oh!_

"Oh, you're the trainer. Oh, it' nice to meet you," I stretched out a hand awkwardly from the blanket that was still wrapped around me, she shook it tightly. The worry washed away as I realized she was not here to summon me to the egg.

"Kvetha." [3] "By apperance it would seem you are not prepared to begin."

"Oh... yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No matter. Please attend to yourself. I will wait," Jesada said while stepping into the room.

"Oh...," I moved to let her through and slowly shut the door.

Jesada looked at my large sleeping dragon on the floor, I couldn't read her. She could be totally unhappy or thrilled at the moment but I had no idea which one, her face was set like stone.

 _"Luna. We have a visitor,_ " I woke her through the link.

I heard her rumble on the floor, waking up slowly, just like me.

" _Oh, Kvetha alfa abr kenna,"_ Luna said in a respectful tone. [4]

"Kvetha, skulblaka abr Earth," Jesada responded. [5]

 _Okay... so I should get dressed._ I went to the closet and grimaced as I saw the tunics in the back. _I bet that's what I'm supposed to wear... Shit..._ I grabbed the closet one and quickly went to the bathroom. I was not a fan. Tunics were complicated. All stretchy yet stiff and the placement was just not what I was used to. I stepped out of the bathroom and Jesada stood.

"It seem you are now prepared," she walked from the room and Luna and I exchanged looks.

 _"IT would seem you should follow..."_

"Meet you downstairs?"

 _"Yes."_

I scurried after Jesada, even though she was short her stride was long and graceful whereas I probably looked like a horse with a missing leg galloping after her. Outside Luna was waiting beside a very large beige colored dragon.

"Rider Alyson, this is my dragon: Cewios."

"Hello," I waved awkwardly.

"Greetings to the new Rider," a deep voice echoed in my head.

"Oh... this is my dragon, you met her already, but her name is Luna," I gestured to Luna.

Jesada nodded," Not that you know who I am, I suppose you are curious."

"Curious," I repeated like an idiot.

"Curious about training."

"OOHH... uh... well, not really, I guess. I mean, what exactly are we going to be doing?"

"I am to prepare you for combat, teach you skills of survival, magic, delegation, and how to partner with your dragon. Cewois will also be your trainer, he will help Luna with her abilities, flying, magic, "

"Wow... that sounds like a lot. How long does that usually take."

I thought I saw Jesada's mouth twitch, into an almost smile, but it must have been my sleepy eyes because her face looked like it always had.

"One never is done training," she mounted Cewois and they took off into the sky.

"She's kind of dramatic, huh?," I said while climbing on Luna.

" _It is good to have flare,_ " Luna jumped into the air and my stomach lurched.

 _"Not so fast!"_

 _"I do not wish to fall behind. I do not want to appear slow to Cewois."_

I gripped her saddle tightly and shut my eyes and the wind rushed past us. Luckily the trip wasn't far and I could feel her wings rising so we could descend smoothly. I peeked out and saw the large building in front of us, not really what I wanted to be looking at, I would rather be at home looking at the back of my eyelids.

Before I could even slither off of Luna's back, Jesada was talking.

"Today I will be evaluating your skills while Cewois evaluates Luna-..."

"But I already was evaluated. They said I could train... just in beginner courses."

Jesada just stared at me. _God, I wish she would at least scowl or something!_

"Yes, you are able to train. And yes, you are beginner. I do things differently."

"Oh... okay."

"First, we will do some exercises."

 _Shit... I hate exercise. I am not athletic._

Cewois and Luna went around the building to outdoor training center while Jesada took me into the building and to an open space on the busy floor.

"Assume I am an attacker, I want your money. What do you?"

What? What kind of question is that?

"Uhm.. I don't know... fight you, i guess?"

"You would fight me?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean... I don't know."

"How would you attack?"

Uh...," I paused trying to think of any action movie where they named their moves, but was drawing a blank. I looked around the room. " Like that...," I pointed to a man who had jumped on his opponent and used his legs to wrap around his opponent's neck and flip him over. I was basically right out of an action movie, I just didn't know the name.

"I see," Jesada walked, circling me. "Are you prepared to demonstrate?"

"Uh, no," I snorted at the idea. "I don't know how to do any of this, or else I wouldn't be here."

"That is a true observation. So if I was an attacker and wanted money, what would you do?"

"I don't know? Run?"

"Run away, hm? He catches you, what next?"

"I guess now I have to fight him, I... I don;t really know where you are going with this?," I turned to face her and she continued to walk around me.

"But you cannot fight?"

"No."

"So running is not an option."

"I mena, I could be faster then him."

"Perhaps yes, perhaps not. I am attacker, I want your money. What do you do," she repeated fiercely.

"I don't know!," I said through gritted teeth. "Give you the money, I guess?!"

"You do not have enough, so I kill you," she said she paced faster.

"Then I guess I die."

"Wrong. I am an attacker, I want your money. What do you do?!," she asked the question like the answer was obvious, like I was too stupid to see it.

"I DON'T KNOW!," I said loudly.

Jesada stopped in front of me. "Fighting is not the first option. Fighting is a last choice. Always. Always delegate."

"You want me to delegate with some asshole who wants my money and is willing to kill me!? That makes no sense."

"You cannot fight. You cannot run. What choice do you have?"

"I could have Luna ju-..."

"No," she snapped. " You're dragon is not your protector. That is not the job of a dragon. You must delegate, that will be the first thing I teach you."

"What?! Seriously, that's so st-...," I bit my tongue. "I know how to negotiate."

"Not well enough to see it as an option in that situation."

"Well how was I supposed to know that y-..."

"That is what I will teach you," she interrupted.

 _Not like I have a choice._

"When someone approaching you is desperate, there is no reasoning with them. They will do anything. You must see their weakness and use it against them."

"That seems harsh."

"But necessary. Not all cases are so extreme. Delegating also can be meeting with others, discussing trade and deals."

"Why would we do that? I mean, aren't we Dragon Riders?"

"Yes. And with that title, we have many responsibilities."

 _I hate this._

"Now let us do another scenario..."

* * *

 **[1] - "Hello, Daughter of Earth"**

 **[2]- "Elf"**

 **[3]- "Hello"**

 **[4]- "Hello, Elf of knowledge"**

 **[5]- "Hello, Dragon or Earth"**


	13. Chapter 13

I fell into a pattern for the next week. I would wake up, meet Jesada at the academy, she would mentally kick my ass ass day with quizzes and trivia until I would ride back home on Luna and pass out just to do it all over again. Jesada was nice though, she was definitely determined, she was relentless with my training and we hadn't even picked up a sword or anything yet. I was slowly learning about her, she and her dragon seemed old school, they didn't take short cuts and they didn't like to be questioned. Even Luna admitted she as struggling with the new training. I made sure to call my parents a few times, each time getting more and more nervous about the end date approaching and how I would have to begin up the subject of my return home to the Queen. I was running out of time, I had to go soon, I couldn't stay here forever.

I arrived at the academy but it seemed way busier than it normally was. People were running around and no one was paying attention to anything other than themselves. Two men passed me carrying a long stretch of wood and it hit me square in the chest knocking me to the ground. It had hurt. A lot. The men didn't notice they kept moving while I curled into a ball clutching my chest.

 _What the fuck?_

"There is no training today," a hand entered my vision, but I did not grab it. I held my throbbing chest as the pain seared viciously.

"W-why?"

Jesada squatted beside me," Today is the Dragon Championship."

 _Dragon Championship? Oh, that race thing._

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes."

"Will you die?"

"Feels like it," I stretched out slowly the pain dulling.

"You will survive," she stood up. "I must go and get ready."

"Are you in the race?," I asked sitting up.

"Yes. I am in the competition."

My chest felt better, but it was relative to the massive pain I had felt moment ago.

"So, do you think you'll win?," I looked up to her.

"Perhaps," she held out her hand again and this time I accepted and I stood up.

"Where is Luna?"

"She went to go and find Cewios."

"She will not find him. He is getting prepared."

People were bustling past us, shoving me without noticing. "Have there always been this many people here?"

Jesada smirked," No. They have come to watch. That is where you should be. Find Luna and go find a space to watch. I must go," Jesada quickly faded into the crowd and I stood there like an idiot.

 _Okay... I could stay or we could go back to the castle and sleep. Sleep! SLEEP!_

 _"Today is a free day,"_ I felt a smile creep onto my face.

" _What does that mean?,_ " Luna asked curiously.

 _"It means no training and we can leave."_

 _"Why would we leave? Today is the day of the Championship._ "

I groaned aloud," _But we don't need to train,"_ I whined.

" _I would like to stay, my friend will be in the race."_

 _"Friend? Which friend?"_

 _"His name is Tikk."_

 _"Oh! It's a boy!"_

 _"Yes, he is male."_

 _"And you like him?!"_

 _"He is a friend,"_ Luna responded obliviously to my words.

 _"Forget it... fine, we can stay... Meet me out front._

I met Luna and we made our way to the large crowd of people. It reminded me of a carnival, there were kids and some vendors selling stuff, laughing and talking. I saw a large flare of fire in front of the crowd. It was a light green dragon, and for a moment I was nervous and thought perhaps here was a problem, someone was fighting. It reminded me of Pustrei. But the crowd cheered happily a voice called loudly "70 feet".

 _"This must be Flame challenge_ ," Luna said.

 _"What?"_

 _"It was explained to me that this contest has many stages, they test the heat of the dragon fire, how far the flame reaches, the strength of the dragon, the durability of their scales. It is very extensive."_

 _"But why? So some guy can say he has the best dragon?"_

 _"That does seem to be the initial point. But trainers are tested too, their strength and skill and then they are all rated. I believe the top ten pairs race through the course and that determines the winner."_

 _"Sounds like the Olympics."_

 _"What is that?"_

"Nevermind," I chucked.

Next dragon up was large and red, a dragon we were all too familiar with.

" _Look, it is Razor_ ," Luna told me.

"I see him," I looked around his feet and low and behold, there was Collin. He looked confident and happy, the crowd cheered excitedly and he waved to them, enjoying his time in the limelight. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, _go figure._

Razor puffed out his chest and let his fire erupt, it was blinding and the heat was intense. It was so much i had to close my eyes until it faded away. I opened nd saw the beaming boy and proud dragon as he announcer called out their score or 85 feet.

 _"They are very good,"_ Luna said.

I didn't respond and we watched more and more dragons approach and preform their flame test.

 _"I wonder were Jesada is."_

 _"Perhaps she is preforming a different skill."_

 _"We should find her,"_ I said and I walked away from the flaming dragons.

Now that I knew what I was looking for, I could see very clearly all the demonstrations and trainers with dragons practicing for the competition. I was having a fun time, Luna and I were strolling past a blue dragon whole was having his scales tested when I saw Jesada. She was standing in a group of elves and she was smiling. I had never really seen her smile, I had seen her smirk at me but never a real smile.

"She must be having a good time."

"It would appear so."

"We should leave her alone," I steered Luna to the right and from across the large space, I saw Corin. He did not see me, he was busy focusing on his dragon and by his side stood Tholus with a bucket. I began walking toward them, Corin sounded angry when i got close enough to hear him.

"...and then you forget the brush! Boy, you have been nothing but useless!"

I stopped a few feet away, anger bubbling inside me. How can he be so cruel to him. He is just a kid!

Corin reached in the bucket, and just as he did Tholus saw me and smiled excitedly. He reached a hand up to wave, but the bucket was too heavy and fell to the ground spilling it's contents.

Corin jumped," You stupid orphan bastard!," Corin raised his hand and slapped Tholus across the face hard.

I reached my boiling point.

"HEY!," I stormed up to him.

Corin was not expecting me," Final Rider...," his anger was still visible on his face but he tried to conceal it with a cheap smile. "How lovely to see you again."

"How dare you hit him like that!," I stood between Tholus and Corin.

 _"Alyson,_ " Luna was in my head but I was ignoring her.

"You have no right to put your hands on him!," I shouted.

"In fact, I do. He is my property."

"He's just a kid!"

Corin smirked," but he belongs to me. BOY!," Corin looked around me. "Get another bucket."

Tholus nodded and scurried away while my anger was building.

"It's not fucking right," I said through gritted teeth.

Corin smiled smugly," You certainly have grown attached to the little slave, haven't you?"

"Don't call him that!"

Corin looked me up and down," I call him whatever I like."

 _"Alyson..._ ," Luna tried to calm me.

"You do not know this world, Rider. This is my world, I own it."

"You don't own him!"

"I do. I own him. He is mine."

The fact that Corin was so calm only made me angrier. He acted like Tholus was nothing, but he was person, a living person who didn't deserve this. He should be able to be a kid, run and play, not some servant to this pig.

"I see this angers you," Corin cocked an eyebrow, but before I could respond he continued. "I will make a deal with you."

 _Deal? Why would I make a deal with you?_

"I have never lost the Dragon Championship. If I lose, I will sell Tholus to you."

 _Sell him? To me?!_

"I... I don't want to own him. He shouldn't be owned."

"Well," Corin shrugged," when he is yours, you may do as you like. Free him or keep him, it will be your choice."

Tholus ran back up to Corin with a fresh bucket filled, and Corin scoffed at him.

"Boy, finish cleaning Valor" Corin stepped away and then glanced to me. "But if I win, and I will win," he whispered. "You..," he paused and then the idea struck him. "You will take his place."

"EXCUSE ME?," I widened my eyes and stepped back.

Corin loved my reaction, I saw the twinkle in his eyes. "I said you will take his place."

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean, I would be your slave? Are you fucking insane."

"Such profanity. You will be punished if you do that as my servant," he smirked again, feeding off my disgust.

 _"Alyson, this is not wise_ ," Luna sounded worried.

"I won't be your slave, you psycho!"

Corin chuckled," Not forever, no. The Queen would never allow it... A Dragon Rider to be a slave, she would never have it. Perhaps for just a day," his eyes slowly scowered my body again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you dumb or something!?

 _"Alyson_!," Luna interrupted.

"I would think you would like this idea," Corin sounded disappointed.

"Like this!? you think I want to be your fucking slave? Are you serious?!"

Corin stepped towards me closing the space between us," Yes. You see either way, the boy is given a break. He is either freed or gets the day off, which would be better then the work I have prepared for him," Corin looked over his shoulder to Tholus. He was scrubbing Valor vigorously, cleaning him as hard as he could. "Such a shame," Corin muttered.

"What is your deal?," I asked bitterly. "Why are you so cruel to him? And what is your creepy obsession with me, I'm no even half as pretty as the girls here."

Corin chuckled in the back of his throat, it was repulsive to hear. "I do whatever I want, Final Rider, something you will learn. As for you... it is not your appearance that intrigues me, it is your title. So... do we have a deal?"

 _How can I agree to this? to be slave? I... I can't._ My eyes drifted to the small boy who was practically rubbing his hands raw on the scales of the dark dragon, _he's probably never had a day off in his life._

 _"Alyson, this is not wise,_ " Luna lowered her head beside mine. " _I do not trust him._ "

 _"I don't either... but this is about Tholus. If he loses, Tholus could be free."_

 _"But he has never lost."_

 _"Maybe Jesada can beat him..."_

 _"Alyson, I know your heart aches for the child, but this is bad. Please do not do this."_

"Having second thoughts?," Corin asked smugly.

"Shut up."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be so rude to someone offering you a deal." Corin took a step back and suddenly he kicked the back of Tholus' knee, causing him to topple to the ground. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, BOY," Corin screamed down at him. "Now you must start over, and be quick about, Valor will be presenting soon," Corin said coldly and then kicked the bucket over. "NOW GO GET MORE BOY! NOW!" Corin raised his hand to hit Tholus, but this time it was a closed fist

"Stop! Stop it!," I stepped between them again and Corin stopped his arm.

"Does this mean you accept the deal?"

"Yes! Yes, I accept, just leave him alone."

Corin lowered his arm," Perfect. I will see you when I cross the finish line... in first place," he grinned and I shivered. "Boy, go," he said without turning from me.

Tholus ran off again and I shook my head in disgust," You're disgusting."

"Soon you will not speak to me in such a way," he winked and turned away from me. I just stood there staring at him, practically shaking with how mad I was.

 _"Alyson..."_

 _"I know! I know, I shouldn't have done that! GOD I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT,"_ I turned and went to storm away but just across the pathway, was Quinten.

He was looking right at me, his face was like steel, practically expressionless. Beside him Erea was watching us too. _FUCK THEY JUST SAW ALL OF THAT!_ I turned away from them and practically ran away.

" _Alyson, it is not so bad, perhaps he will lose."_

"He's never lost before Luna! What the fuck did I just do!," I said as I weaved through the crowd. "I just want to go home."

 _"I can take you back to castle if you want, but maybe we-..."_

"NO! NOT THERE! I want to go home home, Luna! I don't want to be here anymore!"

 _"Alyson, it is alright. There is no need to panic, perhaps we should tell Jesada. Maybe she can help."_

"No! No, that's a bad idea. We-... I don't know Luna. I don't know," I stopped and stood on the side of the moving crowd and Luna sat beside me.

" _You have a good heart my rider, I know that is why you did what you did, but it was reckless..."_

I closed my eyes," _I know. It was fucking stupid!"_

"FUCK! LUNA, WHY DID I DO THAT!?"

"Are you alright, Rider Alsyon?"

I opened my eyes to see Jesada walking to me, concern streaked across her expression.

I tilted the corners of my mouth up," I'm fine. Just... hot, is all."

"Yes, it is a very hot day," Jesada agreed.

"So... how is it going? Winning?" I asked her eagerly.

Jesada gave a small smile," This is not my time. Cewios and I have not qualified for the final race."

My heart sunk and at the same time it was beating faster than it ever had.

"Wait what?!"

"Cewios and I will not compete in the final race this year. Perhaps next year will have better skills," she joked.

 _SHIT SHIT SHIT! If Jesada isn't competing... who is going to beat Corin!? Who is going to get me out of this mess!_

"Perhpas you should drink some water, you do not look well."

I slathered on another fake smile, something I was good at. "Oh, yeah , you're right. Don't want to get heat stroke or something," I followed her to get some water, but my mind was whipping like tornado as I tried to think of a solution, but none of seemed feesable.

 _"Maybe I should talk to Collin... he seemed to be doing well. Maybe he can beat Corin?,_ " I told Luna in our private link.

 _"It seemed to me that you are Collin are not on the best of terms."_

 _"We aren't. In fact, I fucking hate him, but I hate Corin more. Even if he wins, I don't think I'd be able to go through with it, to be his slave..."_

"Here you are," Jesada handed me a drink.

"You... seem awfully happy...," I noticed Jesada smiling again.

"Today has been good," she looked down to the ground.

"But... you lost."

"I lost the race, yes... but I won something better."

"What does that even mean?"

Jesada just smiled," I will explain later, now we should find seats for the race. It is not for a while, but it will be hard to find them later."

Jesada was right, the seats for the final race were already full, we had to stand, but it wasn't so bad. Talking to Jesada was nice, she seemed different now that she wasn't being my mentor. She was nice, kind of funny, she reminded me of Mara, my friend back home. It was different from how I saw her in training, she was stern and relentless, but now she seemed carefree and joyful. _Maybe she needed this day off more than me... I wish we just would have went to the castle... I wish I hadn't seen Corin... or Quinten._

 _"That is true. Quinten knows about this, perhaps you could talk to him,"_ Luna suggested.

 _"No, I can't Quinten is mad at me... he's still upset... about everything..."_

 _"You do not think he would help?"_

 _"No... I think he would, but I can't ask him."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just can't."_

A loud horn rang through the air, cutting into out conversation.

"That means the final race will start!," Jesada informed me giddily.

 _She seems excited..._

I looked to the starting line, the dragons were assembling. I saw Corin and Valor and chills ran through me, even though there were most likely thousands of people here, it felt like he looked right at me. There were many other dragons I didn't know, and about halfway through the line, I saw Collin. _Collin is racing? Shit... okay, maybe he can beat Corin... hopefully that big ego comes in handy and helps him win._ Further down was Quinten, I admit I was surprised, I was not expecting him to be in the finals. Then I remembered the other day Corin had called him a "worthy opponent". _Maybe I've underestimated him..._

All in all there were about 20 dragons lined up, they all looked fierce and determined. I was nervous, my stomach felt like it was clawing to get out of my body and I couldn't stand still. Thankfully Jesada was too busy watching the line up to notice my odd behavior. The whole crowd went quiet, silence rang and then I saw the a girl stand front of the line while the Riders mounted their dragons, se said something I couldn't hear and then they were gone.

In a flash, the dragons were off the ground and soaring through the sky towards the city, it was almost unreal. They are so fast...

"Where are they going?," I asked Jesada as the crowd erupted.

"They circle Ilirea, then to the castle and back."

"Wow, that's a long way."

"Wel, it takes a lot to be the Dragon champion. When I made it to the finals a few years back they had 'surprises' along the way."

"Surprises?"

"Yeah, like people try to attack you, spells, just unexpected things to throw you off."

"Yikes."

"It really is fun," Jesada smiled at the memory, misreading my tone.

I looked off towards the city, but the dragons and their riders had disappeared while the crowd had died down awaiting their return.

"Jesada..."

"Yes."

"Who do you think will win?," I asked nervously checking to see if the dragons were on their way back.

"It is not known. Rider Corin has won every year for near 10 years, but I am hopeful that Iuore will win this year."

"Iuore? Who is that?"

Jesada smiled and looked to the floor, almost as if she was blushing," He is a friend."

The crowd got louder and I turned to see the flecks of color growing closer.

"Iuore rides Getre, the large blue dragon," Jesada pointed to the dark blue speck growing larger and larger. His shade was similar to that of Saphira, which made me wonder where Eragon was.

 _Isn't he like a celebrity? Shouldn't he be here?_

 _"It is odd that I have not seen him or Saphira_ ," Luna mentioned.

The crowd roared as the herd of dragons zipped past us in such a rush that their wind blew my hair all over the place.

"Who was in first?," I asked.

"It looked as if Razor and Collin were in the lead," Jesada told me. "But there is still time."

 _Still time for Corin to win_ , I thought dreadfully.

 _"Perhaps Collin will win, or maybe Quinten,_ " Luna said.

" _Anyone would be better than Corin,_ " I thought nervously.

"Who do you wish to win, Rider Alyson?," Jesada asked.

"Anyone but Corin," I admitted.

Jesada furrowed her brow," Why is that?"

"Complicated," I muttered and peered past her to the castle, but there was no sign of the Riders.

"Hey, Jesada?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Cewios?"

"Oh, he is taking a slight break, the trials really wore on him this year."

"Oh, that's too bad," I admitted. "And where is Eragon?"

"Eragon?"

"Yeah, shouldn't he be here? Aren't dragons like... his thing?"

"I'm sure he is here, just hidden."

"Really? I haven't seen him and we've been here all day."

Jesada thought for a moment," No, I have not seen him. Perhaps he did not attend... that is quite unusual for him."

"Why do you th-..." I was interrupted by the crowd rising up.

Jesada and I both turned to the castle and saw the growing shimmers of dragons. Jesada clapped and cheered loudly, screaming words in some other language. My heart was racing as I stood practically petrified by the sight of the approaching Riders. _Who's first? Who's first?_ I watched as the dragon whipped past us again at record speeds.

"Who won?! Who was it!?," I yelled to Jesada.

 _"I believe it was Collin,_ " Luna told me.

"I think Iuore was in front," Jesada smiled happily.

 _Who the fuck just won this thing?_ I stood on my tip toes to see through the pulsing crowd. Outstretched hands and large scaley bodies blocked my view. _Who is it?!_ The loud horn rung through the air again and the crowd simmered and I finally could see that the Riders had returned to the starting line.

"WHO WON!?," I shouted impatiently.

"Ioure!"

"Collin"

"And this years Dragon Champion: Rider Corin Vallois!," A voice boomed into the air so loudly and clearly, it felt like it had cu into my eardrums. I covered my ears quickly and involuntarily, the sudden noise had been too much.

 _Fuck, why is it so loud! They should really warn-..._ My thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. _Corin won. OH NO!_

I shot up quickly and saw him standing and waving to the crowd, and again it felt like he had somehow spotted me and I felt as if I might vomit.


End file.
